Marcus Flint:The Untold Story Ch 1
by HelloMuffy315
Summary: This is a story about Marcus Flint and how he falls in love with an American exchange student. The American exchange character is mine and mine alone. Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling and her universe of Harry Potter is hers. I hope this story just makes people see this character in a different light since every other story about him consists of him being a rapist, pedophile
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Marcus Flint that's J.K.'s masterpiece, but I do own Ravenna Persephone Valo an OC character that will be in this story. Please don't disrespect my writing since I did go through a character study on Marcus Flint and this what I think of him. I do not own Harry Potter characters and I do not have rights to it as well. Now that disclaimer is up let's start the story.

Chapter One: A new beginning.

Marcus Angelus Flint was born in the year of 1976 on the 23rd of October.

His mother and father were both purebloods and were forced into an arranged marriage and never truly loved each other. His mother Ursula Marjorie Flint was a pureblood with a secret, she had an affair multiple times with a muggle man and finally in 1980 after the Dark Lord was gone she left too. His father Christian Damian Flint was a ministry of magic worker in the department of mysteries and was a former death eater. The Flint family was tainted with the betrayal of Marcus' mother to his father and that's when the abuse began to happen to a four year old Marcus for just simply asking "Where is mommy?" The hits from his father turned nearly fatal when Christian Flint bashed his own son's head open.

Marcus was immediately attended to by his caregiver a house elf named "Ginger" for she had stringy red hair like a doll's on top of her head. She treated his wounds as best as she could but the damage was irreversible to his mouth and his teeth were forever crooked.

Christian had no remorse towards his son and his new developed condition that he had caused. Marcus felt like he was never wanted by his parents and was a product of the forced marriage and scrunity of the betrayal of his mother's infedelity with a muggle that really set him apart from everyone else.

He was easily misjudged as a bad kid by Mrs. Weasley in Diagon alley as Marcus was gathering his own books, caludron, his owl, his wand. He had chosen a black female owl which he named Luv since that's what Ginger would call him as a small child. He stepped into Ollivander's Wand shop and he spoke to the elderly man and the elderly man could barely understand him since his teeth were so crooked and Marcus felt embarrassed just simply said as clearly as he could "May I have a wand please?" Ollivander smiled and started to say "Oh you're that Ursula's son aren't you? Your mother was quite a talented witch and had such bravery and had a wand with unicorn hair of oak 10 inches." He babbled on and began to search for a wand useful for Marcus and came across a wand suited for a young boy with such passion. Passion was the word Ollivander used to describe Marcus Flint. He was raw and rare and Ollivander could see into Marcus since Ollivander had such persecption with everyone but something about Marcus seemed to scare Ollivander. He came to the front of the store and saw that Marcus was growing impatient for he had more stuff to gather before venturing home. He handed Marcus over a dark almost black wand made of oak with it's core of raven feather and Marcus touched it and then gave it a quick swish to the target that Ollivander said to hit. He saw that his wand was more apart of him and said to Ollivander "Thank you sir." and paid graicously for his wand and was so happy for the first time in years since his mother's leaving and his cruel beating which his teeth and mouth never really recovered from.

*Hogwarts Express and first day of school* His father made sure he got to the platform and said "If anyone asks about your bruises and teeth what do you tell them Flint!?" Christian said in a harsh whisper. Christian never used Marcus to address his son. "Always tell them it's from Quidditch and nothing else sir." He said addressing his father. His father grabbed his hand and shook it while other fathers were hugging their sons and daughters. Marcus felt that empty feeling but Ginger came up to him and handed him his favorite sweets and was led viciously by Christian with a kick of his foot. He started to tear up seeing her hurt like that. Kids his own age avoided him like the plague since his teeth were crooked and looked very dangerous and their parents said to avoid him at all costs. He found a compartment in the back of the train and sat alone and he started to place his suitcase up on the rack and saw a group of boys wearing their school robes already while he wore a black t-shirt and dark black jeans and his favorite dark boots. Some people in the muggle world at the kings cross station thought he was gothic (whatever that meant) and he sat down in his seat and began to read Quidditch Weekly when his compartment door opened and he looked up to see those same five boys came in and they introduced themselves as Adrian Pucey, Cassius Warrington, Pegrine Derrick, Miles Blecthley, and Lucian Bole.

"Hi, I'm Marcus..." He was interruppted by the semi-leader of the group Adrian and saying "Flint right, my dad said your father and mother are divorced or something."

"Yeah they're divorced." He said not really knowing if his father legally divorced his mother and not really caring about his family since he lost his faith in his family getting back together ever and he hasn't heard word from his mother since her last note she left his father stating she was leaving for her true love in the muggle world, his only memory of her was when she came down the stairs in her white dress with dark black course hair with waist length and curls for style and she took him to a park he believed to be in the muggle world where she was stopped by a man and said "Good Morning to you miss." Marcus deep down hoped she was with someone polite, sweet, and kind. Someone who would return her affection as she did for everyone else. He was lost in his own mind when he heard Lucian Bole say "Hey Flint you still with us there mate?"

"Yes sorry I was caught up with thinking of something." Marcus said still remembering his mother's perfume scent of lavender and cotton candy (strangely).

"Well what house you going to be in?" Cassius Warrington asked.

"Slytherin most likely. Parents were in it. Might as well stick with tradition." Marcus said. He took out his treat for the train ride after about an hour and a half in on the ride and started to eat his banana nut bread cake like piece when the sweet trolly came and said "Anything from the trolly dearies?" The five other boys got their treats and he smiled as they got a few joke treats but Marcus just thought Ginger wouldn't like it if he didn't eat her treat. All six boys talked about Marcus favorite thing Quidditch since he had his broom and flew all the time at night when his dad would pass out from drinking his firewhiskey and Ginger watched ever so carefully.

He finally felt accepted and was confident and they didn't seem to care about his teeth and he didn't want to give that fake excuse for his teeth to his new friends.

They got off the train and all dressed into their robes and Marcus walked along his friends behind the half giant named Rubeus Hagrid. He walking and facing his friends when he bumped into a girl smaller than any of the other girls at the school and with dark black hair passed her shoulders with waves in her hair and he smiled and he covered his mouth in fear that she might scare away and his friends stopped in mid conversation thinking she might scream as well.

"Hi." She said with an American accent. She smiled and picked up her folder with her information in it.

"Uhh hi." Marcus said and his friends finally let their breath out of their mouths.

He began to awkwardly walk away with his friends walking behind him and they sat in the boat room for seven and she came up and got in the boat as well with them. She smiled and opened her folder and grabbed her letter of acceptance. At first Pucey eyed her unkindly believing she was a muggle-born.

"Hi I'm Ravenna P. Valo." She said with her American accent. Marcus was smitten by her for her eyes looked like big drops of milk chocolate with a swirl of honey. She smiled big and bright like a starlet on one of his magazines from Quidditch Weekly.

"Sorry I'm nervous I'm from America and I'm a pureblood but not use to your British customs yet. I know what 'Ello' means." She said and giggled. Adrian stopped giving her the evil eye and chuckled a little.

Marcus couldn't stop staring at her and she pointed to the castle and said "Wow would you look at that." He smiled at her for being eccentric and just plain adorable to him.

"So what's the P stand for?" Marcus asked her about her name.

"It's my middle name Persephone. Do you have a middle name?" She asked and he smirked at her and "Mine is Angelus it means..." He was interruptted by Ravenna saying "It means Messenger in Latin or what the anglo-saxon dictionary uses as Angel as the same meaning."

"So yeah I'm Adrian Pucey, this is Cassius Warrington, Lucian Bole, Pegriene Derrek, and Miles Blecthley. We're going to be in Slytherin and so is Marcus over there. What house are you wanting to be in?" Adrian more like drilled her than ask her.

"Well Slytherin is a possibly or even Ravenclaw and the other two houses sound like they can be me too but honestly I think its down to Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I'm determined, ambitous, and I'm like a text book on legs." She said really nervous but at least she managed to speak while Marcus stared at her with awe. Cassius could tell Marcus was falling for her and he nudged Bole and pointed slightly at Marcus staring at Ravenna and they kind of giggled but they felt like if he was looking then it won't hurt.

They arrived to the castle and walked into the entry way to the Great Hall. The woman introduced herself as Professor McGongall and was head of Griffyndor and she would have us wait outside and would invite us into the Great Hall and have the stool and sorting hat ready. Ravenna stood next to Marcus and Marcus smirked and grinned and Adrian smirked at him and said to Blecthley "He thinks he can get a girl with those teeth?" They both chuckled and the Professor came out and said follow me in two straight lines girls on the right and boys to the left.

"Adrian Pucey?" McGongall called and before he sat on the stool the hat called "SLYTHERIN!" The house of Slytherin shouted for joy and clapped thunderously. The rest of the boys were sorted in Slytherin.

"Ravenna Valo?" The professor shouted. She got handed her folder to McGongall and the hat said "Such a strong mind, bravery, ambitous, passionate, determined, eccentric very eccentric and such a heart. I see you in Ravenclaw but I think you're going to be best in SLYTHERIN!" The hat said and Professor McGongall looked through her folder and saw she was very organized and handed back to her. She walked over and sat down waited for Marcus' turn. She waved at him and he waved back still awe struck by her.

"Marcus Flint?" The professor said and saw him walk up and she looked at his face mostly his teeth and he sat there feeling all the eyes on him.

"Ahh such raw passion, rarity, strength, determined, and yes I see you in Griff no SLYTHERIN!" The hat said and he was quickly dismissed by the professor since she was getting an awful vibe from him.

Marcus walked to the table and sat with his friends from the train and Ravenna sat right next to him. Adrian seemed a little upset by that movement and looked at her harshly. The feast was great and the girls from Slytherin in other years asked "Where are you from in America?" One girl asked.

"I'm from California. Over in Monterrey. Its very beautiful I was born in Half-moon bay. Have you been there?" Ravenna asked her new friend named Lilth.

"No actually but Sarah over there has been to America." Lilth pointed to a snobby looking girl.

"Yeah I have and let's say America isn't that special." Sarah said and Adrian smirked.

"Well I have to disagree where did you go to New York?" Ravenna asked.

"Yes." Sarah said as of matter of factly.

"Figures. New York isn't that great it's too urban while California where I'm from it's sunny, guys line up across the beach, rock-stars, singers, actors, actresses, and all the creative types are and it's not all that bad especially when you have an uncle whom owns 20 different night clubs and you get in contact with agents. It's brilliant." She said remembering her home.

"Really?" Sarah said in awe about Ravenna's home.

"DUH!" Ravenna said and she smiled and turned to speak with Marcus.

"So what are we going to do after this visit the grounds or something?" Ravenna asked him.

"We go to our dorms I guess and speak with older students and listen to our Head of House speak and go over rules, regulations, and stuff like that." Marcus said and he felt her hand grab his and she pulled him into a whispered conversation.

"Can we sneak out to see the Quidditch pitch?" Ravenna whispered sweetly into his ear and smiled and whispered back "If you don't mind being extra sneaky."

Marcus and Ravenna snuck away to see the Quidditch pitch and they snuck back to their common room and said the password to the portrait of the snake charmer "Yuwa" which was latin for passage.

Professor Snape was defintely not pleased that they were last into the common room and didn't want first years without an elder guide from their house.

They both said "Goodnight" and went to their seperate dorms. Marcus began to think he was having a new beginning as a new student and would practice for Quidditch and tryout next year and was excited things were going to change for Marcus Flint. Or were they?

The first few weeks of Hogwarts were semi- ok since he got to see Ravenna and his friends Cassius, Derrick, Bole, and Blecthley. Pucey wasn't to easy to get along with at all.

Adrian spent most of his time spreading rumors about Marcus being a bully and beating up another student and then another rumor started out that he was part troll because his teeth resembled a troll's. Adrian motive for doing this was pretty clear. He like Ravenna and was willing to get her away from Marcus since she spoke with him more than him on a daily basis.

Marcus was surrounded by rumors which hardened his shell he was so willing to get rid of because he wasn't going to live in fear from his father or his teeth. He was trying so hard not to get angry about the rumors but when a Hufflepuff older probably in his 5th year was picking on him for his teeth, he had lost it his anger became the best of him and the 5th year told Madame Pompfrey that for a moment his eyes went black and his anger made him get detention for two weeks after classes and he had to write an apology letter, and was given extra assignments. Thus the rumors were proven true to some students and Ravenna was always had been there after his detention to walk with him to the common room.

Ravenna had barely anyone she talked to besides Marcus and she was in advanced classes since Professor Snape saw her potential to be in an advanced class and help tutor some others of her age and older students since she could understand potions, indentifying, and was always asking if she could do more work. Ravenna had figured out that Marcus wasn't a bad guy as the rumors kept coming but had a secret and she knew it must have involved his mother since they wouldn't talk about his family and he would just ask questions about her life and nothing was ever Marcus what about your family.

The first year passed and he passed his exams with the help of Ravenna studying with him for two weeks before the tests. Adrian and Marcus had become like brothers even through Adrian never said anything about the rumors and they were invited to spend time over at Warrington's and Bole and Blecthley came as well since their group wasn't seperated.

Marcus got home to tell his father that he was invited by the Warrington family to go with them on vacation and he was taller from his year away from home and didn't come home from Christmas but Ginger sent his present she bought with her hard earn money she got when she helped other homes when her master Christian Flint would send her to the Malfoy's to help with the Draco boy and she had sent him a card with a new cloak.

He got into the door where six aurors were searching through the house and he looked around and saw that and Mr. Warrington had been standing there waiting for Marcus to walk into the door from the King's cross station since it was only right around the corner from his family home cloaked in magic to not be seen by muggles.

"Hello Marcus we got your bags packed for the holiday, come on now little one." Mr. Warrington said and grabbed Marcus by his arm.

"What's going on Mr. Warrington?" Marcus asked and he looked at him and then saw that they had found broken mirrors and he saw and could smell the blood and as Mr. Warrington wasn't paying attention he got loose from his grip and ran pass the two fathers of his friends and saw the study of his father's open with more aurors in it and he yelled "What's going on here? You aren't supposed to be in here. My father wouldn't want you in here." Marcus said and there he saw his father on the floor and there was Ginger lying next to him with a dagger in her chest and his father lyed there motionless and he ran into the room and was stopped by an auror named Kingsley and Marcus screamed "GINGER! Wake up!" He cried a river of tears for his mother figure and she wasn't there to silence his sobs of sorrow like she did before when he was just 9 years old.

"I'm sorry Marcus but you're father was attacked. Please Marcus come with me ok?" Mr. Warrington said to Marcus and he picked up the already overgrown now 12 year old and carried him to his fireplace and they floo to the Warrington's family manor and all the boys were around the drawing room where they appeared out of.

"Flint are you ok? Dad what's going on?" Cassius asked.

"Cassius get your mother now!" He ordered his son and ran got his mother named Martha and she grabbed Marcus and sat him down on the couch of the drawing room and wiped his eyes and held him and he cried even harder because he realized he was an orphan and Cassius told everyone to go to the pool and they go swimming and Adrian looked at his best friend and felt bad.

"Marcus it's alright you can stay with us sweetheart." Martha said and rocking him back and forth as he had his head on her shoulder and she looked at her husband Castiel and he said nothing for Marcus was right there.

The next few weeks the Warrington's began to file adoption papers for Marcus and they kept getting stall after stall since the court granted them the temporary custody until they can find his mother and see where they would go from there.

The Warrington's plans were still on for the trip to America after they got word Marcus can go with them and they planned to stay in California. Marcus got better but was deeply saddened by the death of his house elf Ginger since she played his mother and helped him when she could. Martha was proving to love her own son and Marcus just like a mother would and would give Marcus more of everything since she noticed he had barely any clothes that fit anymore that she decided to have a day alone with Marcus to shop in America and they bumped into Ravenna and her father Spencer Valo.

Ravenna learned of Marcus misfortune and she hugged him tight and he smiled and hugged her back like she was going to leave him and held her so tight that she squeaked "Marcus too tight too tight." He let go of her and her father looked at him and smiled.

"Well we should be off to get Rave here to her singing lessons and I'm so sorry little man." Spencer said and patted him on the head and kissed Mrs. Warrington's hand. She waved at Marcus and then motioned for him to check his pocket.

He checked his pocket and he had grabbed something metal and he pulled it out of his pocket and it was her bracelet. He felt happier knowing Ravenna still thought of him.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Downward Spiral

Chapter two: Downward Spiral.

It was now Marcus Flint's four year and he was now on the Quidditch Team for Slytherin. He was a chaser and grew up another 10 inches and was now six feet tall and he still saw Ravenna and she got just a few inches taller and her black hair got longer pass her shoulders and she wore it in a wavy ponytail and she started to date Adrian and Marcus was now the rumored kid because his parents were gone, the Warringtons never got custody of him and weren't granted to let him stay with them again after this year. Martha Warrington was terribly sadden by the court's decision and found herself with one less son. She was another mother figure taken out from his grasp and the school would call Martha and Castiel Warrington everytime he got into a fight and they defend his actions since Marcus was just a senstive soul and when Oliver Wood got into school Marcus and the Griffyndor would fight to the death sometimes. It didn't help Oliver when he would insult Marcus about his teeth or his mother was probably some whore.

It didn't help matters when it came to the girl he always loved was dating his best friend and he became less of a brother and Cassius was still mad at him for making the team before he did and his once friend wouldn't forgive him about it. Blecthley and Bole were on the team so they talked to him all the time and he was becoming the bully everyone thought he always was. Ravenna never knew that Marcus kept her bracelet from California and he always talked to her but Adrian would guard her away. She was always trying to talk to him as well but Adrian would get mad at her for being around him.

"Professor McGongall?" Ravenna said as she raised her hand to answer the question in the newest assignment of Transfiguration and she sat there on the right side of Adrian and she sat across from Marcus on the opposite side of the room. He looked at her and longed to just talk to her again.

"Correct Ms. Valo. Ten points to Slytherin." The professor said. The bell tolled and she got up and gathered her books and said to Adrian "She'll meet him later." and he left not really caring about her.

She walked up behind Marcus and grabbed his hand and Marcus almost swung when he saw Ravenna and he stopped and said "What is it?"

"I want to be free from him. He won't let me talk to any one of my friends and when did you become such a bully. I remember when..'" Ravenna was interruptted by Marcus when he said "When what I was what? A bit younger and you were a bit crazy?" He barked at her and she looked hurt by that remark and then she turned from him and started walking and then turned around and said "I remember when you and I could talk about everything and I remember when you weren't the bully that everyone made you out to be Marcus. I'm sorry I wasted your time." Ravenna said with a tear falling from one eye and began to walk to her next class.

Marcus started to cut himself when he was in second year to feel something and Ravenna had found the evidence on his arm one day during their talks and she cried for him then and now she still cries over him. She had changed quite a lot her parents divorced, her mother and father always fighting over who gets custody over her. She was almost the same as him, his equal, his soul mate. She sat in Herbology class with Sarah Bramenstein and they chatted and Sarah pointed out her mascara was runny and she lied saying she washed her face in the bathroom. Marcus watched as her conversation grew dull for Ravenna and she stopped talking throughout class. Adrian had become distant from not just Marcus but from Ravenna as well. Every one in the whole school knew he was cheating on her with some Ravenclaw girl named Poppy Waters. Ravenna didn't seem to care if the rumors were true since she was always without Adrian during classes, Hogsmeade trips pretty much everything.

Later that same evening Marcus had actually yelled at Ravenna he went to his room where Cassius was there with Miles and Lucian. They were talking and immediately stopped talking as Marcus entered the room and he grabbed his trusty old swiss army knife and his friends saw he went to the bathroom. Cassius ran after him to the second floor in the boys lavatory and he began to cut himself down his arms because he felt lost in the world. He was almost 15 and his fourth year was the harshness of knowing his one true love was in the arms of his supposed friend and to top it off no one can tell him why his father died or his lovely Ginger was always told someone just attacked him and that was it. No one could find his mother, no one really wanted him in their lives. He was forced to go into a foster home during the soon coming months of summer. Marcus took one last swipe into his arm and went to the sink and ran the water and let his blood pour into the sink and Cassius ran in with Bole and Blecthley and helped cover his arms and knock the swiss army knife out of his hand.

"FLINT! Don't do this please?!" Cassius said keeping pressure agaisnt his arms as the other two performed healing charms on his arms and Marcus was staring into space thinking about his last memory of his mother walking down the stairs with her dark hair, white dress, and taking him to the park with a smile on her face. Then he felt Cassius smack him out of his trance and felt a stinging handprint on his left cheek and someone shaking him.

Cassius looked at him as Marcus took a deep breath in and Bole and Blecthley looked at him in pure horror.

"What's wrong with you FLINT?!" Bole yelled at him. "You could have died, you couldn't have told us if something was that wrong uhh?!" He said sounding incredibly pissed off.

"SHUT UP! I need her back! I want them both back! I can't stand seeing her so sad and alone and the other one is just gone! No one can find her and she's not looking for me! I need her!" Marcus finally yelled at them he covered his mouth in shock realizing he was speaking out loud instead of his mind yelling at him.

"Who? Tell us who Flint. We can help you." Miles said and he realized that he probably crossed a line asking.

"His mother and Ravenna? Am I right Flint?" Cassius asked.

"Just leave me alone!" Marcus battling his tears and he got up from the floor and went into a stall and locked it and started tearing up and finally after hyperventaling he sobbed.

"Alahomora." Bole said and the lock broke and he pulled Flint into a hug. "Look it's going to be ok. I'm sure they'll find her and if Cassius' parents can't get you this summer then my parents can help and I'm sure Blecthley can help as well."

Marcus pushed his friend aside and began to walk away and then said "Rave said she remembered me when I wasn't the bully everyone made me out to be and I yelled at her and she cried and she knew about me cutting a while back and I promised her I stopped, just don't tell her anything about this please. She won't ever try to talk to me again."

He walked back to his dorm and fell into a dream and hopeful sleep. He was back in his old family home with his mother, his father no where in sight. His mother came down the stairs and was wearing her white dress with dark red roses on the pattern and she held little Marcus' hand and led him to a park where muggle children were laughing, mothers calling to their children for lunch and there was a man with blonde hair short and slicked back and he could tell there were curls in hair even though it was slicked back. He grabbed Marcus' mother's hand and kissed it he said "Good morning miss"and she smiled and said "Well hello..."

"FLINT! FLINT!" Cassius shouted trying to wake him up. Marcus woke up in the morning to realize it was Saturday and the Quidditch match was in just an hour and a half from then. He rushed into the bathroom to shower, change into his Quidditch attire and race to the pitch and there they were Ravenna and Adrian fighting again.

"Well you can date your nasty little Ravenclaw because I have been done with you since the first date since you made me pay my own way. I mean you are the worse kisser, you have no idea how much you have cost me. You wouldn't let me even speak to Marcus you big loser! He's my friend and then you accuse me of cheating! I hate you Adrian! You get the hell out of my sight and stay lost!" Ravenna said and she whirled around and her black hair wasn't tied in her usual purple ribbion since the Ravenclaw girl named Poppy Waters pulled her hair and when Marcus saw Poppy she was on the ground with a bloody lip and nose.

Ravenna for the first time in the year sat with her friends Sarah, Amy Ackles, Illyria Jensen, and Samantha Jones. She was rooting for her house. The match was against Ravenclaw. "GO FLINT!" Ravenna shouted as he scored another point. The match lasted for two hours and Higgs had caught the snitch after pressing up against the Ravenclaw's seeker.

*Summer Break*

"In the court of wizarding law it is in the best favor for Marcus Flint to be appointed a ward of the community. He will be placed in a juvenille center for foster children and will be allowed visits from The Warrington family and will be allowed to finish his schooling at Hogwarts and will be appointed a social case worker and will be released out of the foster care upon the wizarding age of 17." The judge banged his gavel and two bailiffs of the court had to seize Marcus from Martha Warrington's arms as she cried. Marcus didn't shed a tear. He knew they tried every legal matter they could and they post poned it for almost a month and a quarter but it looked like he was going into a foster home.

"Marcus Flint will be given his inheritance as well on his 17th birthday." The judge said to the Warrington's and Cassius started to get angry that his best friend was being hauled away to a foster home and won't be able to leave for almost two years. He hated the judge for making such a stupid ruling and taking him from the only family he had.

"Marcus we'll find a way ok son." Castiel Warrington called to him and he hung his head down.

"Castiel what else can we do?" Martha said trying to compose herself. They couldn't have anymore children since Martha had complications when she had Cassius and she grew attached to both of her boys. Cassius and Marcus acted like brothers and she had his friends, teachers, and family friends say this through written testimony and proved it through their last family portraits with Marcus in them.

"All we can do is hope that the attorney can find anything with Christian's will again about Marcus. I'm sorry Martha." Castiel said.

"We should have at least told him about what happened to his father." Martha said as they exited the court room.

Cassius didn't even know about Marcus' father. There watching Marcus being dragged out of the court room and into the social worker's area and she gestured him to follow her; was Adrian Pucey with his father Victor standing there.

"Adrian you should have said something on his behalf. I know you two had that fight but he's yor friend." Victor scolded his son. Adrian felt a twinge of guilt and Victor was a former death eater just like Marcus' father Christian and he could have suffered the same fate as his former friend.

"Yes father I'm sorry sir." Adrian said as if he rehearsed the line too much instead of meaning it.

Adrian knew what happened to Marcus' father and he wanted to tell him but Ravenna was a big set back, she was a great gal and he knew it would hurt Marcus to have Ravenna on his arm but they were attached besides their talks, something they had he would never had have with Ravenna.

Adrian knew that Christian Flint was protecting his son from his former foes in the death eater ranks. They had found out that Marcus' mother was involve in so much more than running off with a random muggle. Ursula Flint went against the Dark Lord's orders and she merely didn't take off from Christian nor love Christian since the marriage was an arranged one and Ursula was known for her beauty and pureblood status and not known for her kindness and her love for a muggle-born wizard named William Jacobs. Her family kept her secret affair hidden since they were on the hit list and married her off to the Flint family. Ursula was merely a victim to a demeaning society and was planning to leave her husband for his cruelity didnt start with Marcus but with her. She wasn't going to leave her son with a man just as mean and hateful as her father and was afraid that Marcus would suffer.

Ursula made a journey to escape from her husband and planned on taking her son with her and her William. They met in a park in the muggle London near Ealling and they were on their way back to sneak her and Marcus' stuff out of the house but a few of Christian's ex-friends were there waiting for her to be killed. They made it a blood bath while Christian was out and Christian would have been framed for his wife's murder and tolerance for a muggle lover of a whore wife. Marcus was screaming for his mother and his new friend and a death eater grabbed Marcus by his collar and was about to just simply snap his neck when a group of aurors joined by Christian Flint started fighting them off and the death eater dropped Marcus to the floor and little Marcus was still screaming for his mommy to wake up and Christian saw another man's body lying next to his wife's and it was her lover and he died protecting her and Christian's son.

"MOMMY! WAKE UP! PLEASE?!" Marcus screamed and Christian took him by his arm and led his son away from his mother's body. An auror by the name of Bailey Connor took her wand out and said "Erasis momentum." the spell would cause him to just forget his short term memory of the event that just happened and no one should ever tell him for the spell would have set backs.

Adrian saw his friend stare down a silver bracelet and then he realized it was Ravenna's. He realized he should have spoke for him. Marcus didn't deserve this.

"Dad can we at least volunteer as a foster family then?" Adrian asked his father Victor that was talking to the Warrington family.

"That might work. We can't since we petitioned the court for it already." Martha said still very upset with the judge.

"We'll try anything and everything." Victor said to Castiel as he consoled his wife and son.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. A brooding rebel and misguided truth

Chapter three: A brooding rebel and a misguided truth.

It was Marcus Flint's second seventh year and Ravenna graduated last year and they were on talking basis again. She even asked to stay at Hogwarts to tutor students and help him not fail since a lot had happened to Marcus during those last two years. He had made up with Adrian, got to be captain of the Quidditch Team for now three years, and he got fostered by the Malfoy's so all was good since he purposely failed his newts because he wanted every reason to have Ravenna spend extra time with him as his tutor.

She still had her dark black hair that smelled of Vanilla and Cherries. She wore a perfume that smelled so familar to him and he couldn't place where he smelled it before. For the past 8 years now she was always there to look over him and wasn't just the nuturing he needed but someone who cared more about him than ever. He still thought of his house elf Ginger and thought of how she cared about him and he had a new house elf that took kindness to the extreme with him at the Malfoy's her name is Minnie. He was spoiled by Mrs. Malfoy almost as much as Draco but it was a gift for the whole team last year that he got from Mr. Malfoy even though it was a bribe he got a new broom his Nimbus 2001's and yeah now Potter got a firebolt but so did he, he got his inheritance and he moved out of Malfoy Manor. He had Mrs. Malfoy in tears because she taught him to dance, play violin, and spoiled him with sweets all the time. She knew he wanted to move to be less of a burden on the Malfoy's but it was Mr. Malfoy who invited him into his study and handed Marcus some things for his new house in Ealling, London like a few potions, some books,a few business cards with contact information in case he needed it for emergencies, and a handshake.

*Flashback to Marcus leaving Malfoy Manor.*

"Mrs. Malfoy I'm sorry but I'm 17 and I can't stay here forever, I'm not your real child you have Draco and I'll be fine ; I promise." Marcus said as she squeezed him so tight that Mr. Malfoy had to pry her off of him.

"Marcus I taught you to dance for our annual parties, play violin, and now you're leaving me." Narcissa Malfoy cried out and put her head on her husband's shoulder. She wasn't mad, she was just scared he'd find out about his mother and his memories of that fateful day and was terrified she wouldn't see her second son ever again.

"Come along Marcus, the elves are packing your things and Draco please attend to your mother." Lucius said as he motioned for Marcus to follow him to his study.

"Mr. Malfoy I'm truly sorry but wasn't that part of the plan after two years?" Marcus asked feeling truly guilty for Narcissa for crying.

"No it's fine Marcus you have done a great amount for Draco and Narcissa. You protect Draco at school, help him with his quidditch skills, and you helped Narcissa out of a depression since she was told she couldn't have anymore children. Marcus I say this for your own benefit, no matter what happens between you or any one else just remember you will always have a family of friends that love you and can help. Narcissa is just frightened you'll forget us and never come to visit. She thinks of you as her other son." Lucius said and gave him his supplies and the business cards that had names he never heard of in case of emergencies and he had a one circled if he really needed someone to talk too.

*End of the flashback*

Marcus had a new Manor house on the outskirts of Ealling, London. He invited Ravenna and all his mates over to his new place for Christmas and even invited the Malfoy's over. It was a house settled on the largest land in Ealling, and he had a couple of house elves that went with him and Minnie was his friend at home during his summer alone. Marcus had secretly freed Minnie by presenting her a cute purple dress, matching shoes, and a bow in the color of dark pink. He thought of Ginger and how he should of freed her but that was in the past and he tried to forget the past and didn't like talking about his so he tells people not to bring it up.

It was his last year and he was so excited since he got first string on Falmouth Falcons and he was so excited since Ravenna got his marks up tremendously. Marcus was feeling things would change. He was asked to be a death eater by so many others but he refused since he couldn't care about trivial things like blood. Marcus had slept with girls in his year despite the rumor Katie Bell had spread around like wildfire and Draco looked up to him still like a big brother or a bodyguard whichever Marcus surely didn't care. He now had an inheritance from his mother's side of the family which died out mysteriously.

He chose Graham Montague to succed him as Quidditch captain earlier in his last year. Draco was a little flustered but remember he was only in his second year of Quidditch and a third year student you have to be a fourth or fifth year for the captain position.

"Marcus! MARCUS!" Ravenna yelled trying to run after him in her dress but the length was too long and she tripped and fell and got back up and apologized to the first year Griffyndor student and ran back after him to the stairs before they changed.

"Yes Ms. Valo?" He said properly calling her that since she was a teacher's aide at the school and she smiled and giggled a little. Marcus laughed and hugged. "So you know you still haven't grown since fourth year." Marcus said and she smacked his arm as hard as she could but Marcus had muscle and he felt as if it were a bee string and didn't phase him but he humored her and said "Oh the pain it's unbareable." He grabbed his arm and starting to over dramatize his pain and she knew was faking.

"Marcus!?" Ravenna said and she stamped her foot impatiently as she walked with him to Slytherin Common Room and he smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me that Falmouth Falcons chose you and you are leaving in the summer to play in Romania for your first match?" Ravenna said a little irratated that he didn't say anything to her.

"Well I didn't think you would care too much since Quidditch isn't your sport." Marcus said trying to drop the subject.

"Really Marcus?!" Ravenna said a little angry and she slapped him across the face and turned to walk away from him to her private study and room where she stayed and always invited him to come up and they talk.

"OW! That looked painful Flint." Montague said as he came through the portrait with his girlfriend of the week on his arm.

"It's nothing Graham." Marcus said and walked angrily into his dorm and sat on his bed and threw his books down and saw that his third year friends were waiting in his dorm.

"Are you ok? Draco asked and looked at him like he was a little startled by his actions.

"Perfectly fine." Marcus said and Draco and his two little bodyguards got up and left and then Natalia came into the room and said "Still wanna play?" Marcus made the mistake of sleeping with Natalia on his 16th birthday and she only used him when she broke up with some guy.

"No just leave!" Marcus yelled at her and she gave the finger as she left his room.

Ravenna was on his mind all the time and in his dreams. He knew she wouldn't want more than a friendship. But why did she slap him? He was confused. She was the first one he told that he lost his virginity and he felt ashamed that it was with Natalia and he didn't want to be with someone like that. Ravenna was his first crush, his first friend, and his first kiss when they were dared in truth or dare with the whole Slytherin house. Why couldn't she tell that Marcus loved her and why didn't she love him back?

Marcus was in deep thought when Graham came into the room and said "You know Flint you've got to be the most moronic idiot on the planet!"

"Oi! Shut it! Can't you see I'm in my own thoughts." Marcus said a little angry that he's being called an idiot.

"You shut it and listen. Ravenna was crying and she said that you don't get it. She's sweet on you Marcus. She felt bad for slapping you and I told her you taken worse since you're a Quidditch player." Graham said to make his chuckle.

"She felt bad about slapping? I'm surprised that slap actually hurt. She's got a killer right hand." He said rubbing his left side of his face.

"Yeah it looked painful. But hey I think you need to ask her out now or at least wait til Christmas since she's still coming over for the hoildays at your place." Graham said.

"I know I should ask her out but it's not that easy Graham, she's my everything and what if it doesn't work out. She'll hate me and then she'll never talk to me and I told her everything, and I mean everything and somethings I haven't told Cassius, Draco, my foster parents, and of course you. Ravenna knows everything about me and I know everything about her and what happens if that ruins what we already have.?" Marcus asked so concerned about her that he apparently didn't hear Graham's advice and his mind drifted over to Ravenna.

"Well you can't brood in your dorm all the time. We all know you failed your NEWTS on purpose. So just go up to her and say "I love you Ravenna." and then kiss her." Graham said with a smirk.

"Yeah and get another slap good thinking there genius." Marcus said still sulking over his decision over Ravenna.

Meanwhile Ravenna was in her room preparing to ask Marcus out herself. She dressed in her purple and black dress and her wavy long black hair was down and she wore her perfume of Raven's flower, put some glitter lip gloss on her already dark red ruby lips, and placed her purple high heels on. She would see him at dinner and she sat with the students since she was still their age and she thought Snape was a bore at dinner at the head table for teachers. She ran down to the great hall and sat across from Marcus and his friends.

"You look great." Graham complimented her and she smiled.

"Thank you but I just threw this on." She said and passed Graham a note.

He read the note making sure Marcus didn't see it but it read "Does he like me at all?" Graham wanted to pop them both in the back of the head and he took out a small quill and wrote back "Yes and a lot more than you think."

She read the note and then stated "I'm asking him out tonight before we go to his place for the Holidays."

Graham smiled as he read the note and made sure Draco distracted him as much as he could but Marcus noticed the note being passed back and forth and felt like crap for ever thinking she would like him and he got up and marched out to the entryway to the grounds in the courtyard. Ravenna saw him leave and she ran after him and saw him sitting on the stone bench outside throwing his spare coins into the well.

"Marcus?" Ravenna said softly.

"What Ravenna?" He said annoyed, angry, and confused.

"Don't be snippy with me Marcus Angelus Flint. Why do you keep getting so angry with me or you leave whenever you see or you lie to me about your career in Quidditch? What's wrong with you?" Ravenna snapped back at him and he got up and got into her face.

"You wanna know what my problem is? I can't believe you keep that whole good girl eccentric act going when nobody buying it! I can't believe I talked to you about everything in my life when I knew you never ever look at me the way I want..." He saw she was getting scared of him and starting to cry and he stopped what he was saying and she slapped him again and said "I don't understand you anymore Marcus! I don't get why you try so hard to hurt me. I'm trying to help you and you don't give me a chance."

"Help me with what you trying to be a good person or the fact you're always dating my friends uhh. What the hell Ravenna? You dated Adrian and now Graham. Geez help me uhh try helping yourself get into some guy's pants." He said throwing his coin into the well. He turned to see her cry badly and he tried to reach her but she slapped him harder than the first two slaps today and she ran pass Graham and left as Draco tried to stop her and see if she was ok.

"Damn it Flint what the hell happened!?" Graham yelled at him.

"You should tell me with you passing notes back and forth and smiling and giggling. I knew you wanted her. You knew I loved her and now she's just like everyone else. They want to help me because I'm supposedly a bad guy with a good heart or it's because of my teeth. Well you wanna know what happen to my teeth my dad before he died busted my jaw line so bad that it couldn't be fixed magically. And you have the nerve to call me a moronic idiot when you flirt with the only girl I ever loved. What's next Montague gonna try and get into her panties too? Every girl got to be a conquest to you asshole!" Marcus yelled at him and got into his face and he had punched him so hard in the stomach that Graham threw up and felt flat on his back and Marcus started punching him in the face and Draco, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle had tried to pull him off of Graham and then Professor Snape came out to see what was happening.

Professor Snape pulled Marcus off of him and said "Stop it, he's out, just stop it!" He said pulling Marcus towards the bench to sit him down and had Draco and his two bodyguards help Graham to the hospital wing.

"Mr. Flint what's wrong with you? Why did you do this to him? You could be expelled!" Snape yelled at him and then said "Go to your dorm and we'll decide your punishment later." Marcus got up and walked back to his dorm and on his way back he heard Professor McGongall and Ravenna talking and the professor was concerned.

" please you can't leave the students love your methods of memorization and I can see you teaching here for a long time. As a teacher's aide here you make students that are failing turn their act around like Marcus Flint." Professor McGongall said trying so hard to keep Ravenna at Hogwarts til the end of the year.

"No Professor I have to quit. I'm sorry for not so much of a notice." Ravenna said and had her bags with her.

TO BE CONTUNIED ...


	4. A year of bitter loneliness

Chapter Four: A year of bitter loneliness.

It had been a year and a half since he saw Ravenna and just writing to last known address with her father and then he tried her mother's address and came up with nothing. He found out about that night about the note and he tried everything to keep her there in his life and apologized his 10 pages of letters and wrote "I promise to apologize to your face if you give me the chance. I love you Ravenna please write me back!"

He begged in his letters to come back. Ravenna never wrote back and he didn't blame her not one bit. He remembered every harsh word he said to her that night. She never came over to his house for Christmas and he still had her presents in his study and still kept her bracelet.

His foster mother Narcissa even asked Lucius for help in tracking her down but came back with the same information and they knew of Marcus and Ravenna's spat since Draco asked his mother to help him find her since she left the school as the teacher's aide. They met Ravenna tons of times since she would come over to help him study during NEWTS in his first seventh year and then they asked about her parents. Ravenna was always ashamed her parents weren't exactly rich like the Malfoy's or Marcus' mother's family. And she was ashamed by her parents divorce and the spectacle of them fighting over her just so the other one doesn't pay custody of her and she asked for emancipation and come and live with Marcus in his house at Ealling but then she got an order for her to go under massive evaluations by both her parents and then she ran away and the Malfoy's noticed she wouldn't have clean hair and she always felt sick during the summer months and she was just waiting til October and be 18 and be free, but Mr. Malfoy had to send her back home but not without a good stern talking to about how she could come back and stay with them and teach Draco. His foster parents were great with children of troubled lives and he was grateful even though people didn't see that side of them at all.

"Master Marcus?" Minnie asked. He hated whenever she called him that.

"Yes Miss Minnie?" He said only to make her angry. She wasn't called Miss Minnie and preferred that.

"An owl for you with another post of yours saying "Not at this address." She handed him the empty envelope and he noticed it was opened by someone and they must of throw the letter out. Marcus had tried everywhere he could think of. He even tried her Uncle Tony and Kellie in the state called Indiana but no luck. They wrote him back saying she hadn't been in Indiana since she was 14 and they would try and find her. It wasn't like Ravenna to keep herself a secret and she was eccentric and accepted the weird things in her life and embraced being a smart, young, sweet capable girl and could really slap a guy hard. He cried as Minnie hugged him and said "Master Marcus it's ok maybe Ravenna can't answer because she's busy teaching students at another school." trying to calm him and she even handed him his sweets from Mrs. Malfoy for this month.

Marcus gladly ate them. It was early in the morning and he was up for his game and practice for his team and he had gained a lot of money from being a chaser on Falmouth Falcons and he got famous in a game he won against Victor Krum and then got more fan mail from girls that wanted to date him, guys who hated him, and from some nice fans. Natalia became sort of his girlfriend even though he was hung up on Ravenna and then he needed some release and started using Natalia whenever he wanted and she wasn't caring since she used him a lot during school and afterwards and she wasn't the brightest and for Merlin's sake she drank too much and one time she got poisioned badly by an ex and Marcus saved her and paid for her medical care thinking she would have more sense and then after she used him for some more money she went right back out with the guy who almost killed her so Marcus put a stop to their toxic relationship and they hadn't had contact until a week ago saying she was pregnant and that he might be the father. Marcus didn't believe her since they only had sex the one time after Ravenna left and it was on Christmas break over a year and a half ago but he only used Natalia for events for Quidditch player balls, interviews, and to a friend's wedding which was Graham's.

"Marcus you should get to practice since it's almost time to be there." Minnie said and she left the room.

Marcus with a sigh and Ravenna's bracelet on his nightstand next to his bed was staring back at him and he apparated away to his Quidditch practice where he was early too as usual.

"Just another day without you." He whispered to the last picture of Ravenna and him together after his first seventh year and her wearing a white dress and her Slytherin graduating robes.

He flew around on his broomstick and kept thinking of Ravenna and how she was today. He dodged another bludger and threw another winning goal and his team had dominated the game by beating French team with 480 points to a dismal 50 points. His teammates jumped up and down and he celebrated by washing off and feeling his back for more bruises and he found he had recieved several on his legs and he didn't feel a thing, he was preoccupied by Ravenna and her undying silence.

He got home and saw that the fire was lit and someone was sitting in his chair and crept closely up on them and realized it was Minnie simply sound asleep after a day of hard work keeping the house magically clean and dirt free.

"Minnie did you wait up for me again." Marcus asked and she turned over and woke up and said "Yes Master Marcus." and he picked her up and placed her into her corridors and putting her into bed and she was almost 200 years old and she had aged since being with Marcus. He placed her under her covers on her soft bed he constructed for her to easily get in and out of and placed it on the floor.

"Thank you Master Marcus." She said and before she fell back to sleep she said "Another Post came for you Marcus, it smelled of perfume and written by a creative hand." and then she drifted off to sleep.

He walked out of Minnie's quarters and went to his chair in his parlor where he found Minnie and saw on the table next to the chair was a letter and it was just simply addressed Marcus Flint in purple ink. It smelled of a familar perfume and he opened the letter and it said "I'm ready for the face to face in your last letter."

"RAVENNA!" He shouted and ran to his bedroom and started to pace and re read the letter over and over and it read on the second line "Meet me at Diagon Alley at the Bookstore. You know the one."

He grabbed some clean clothes and placed his colonge on and grabbed her bracelet and this was the day he'd ask her.

Draco had written a letter as well under her letter it was addressed to him as "Big bro" and it said "I got a letter from her and she asked if you were ok. I'm sorry I'm so excited I forgot to say it was from Ravenna. My father's contact Franklin Webbs had contacted an office in Romania and she's been working there as an a teacher to the Romanian school for witchcraft at an all girl school and teaching them English and potions. I can't believe we found her, I forwarded your message to you as soon as possible. GOOD LUCK MARCUS! Don't blow it this time!"

Marcus smiled and dashed off to see his one true love. He apparated inside the Leaky Caludron and went towards his entrance to Diagon Alley and he went through and went to the bookstore's window and saw her purchasing a book and looking around her in the store for what Marcus believed was him. She finally sighed and purchased the book and left to walk out of the bookstore. He clutched her bracelet and got away from the window and walked in front of her and she bumped into him and she said "Excuse I'm so sorry I was looking for somebody..." She stopped talking and said "Marcus Flint?" Marcus smirked and said "Hello Rave, I missed you." She smiled and cried a stream a tears from her eyes and he hugged her and said "Let's get something to drink, I just got your letter from Draco since I was at my Quidditch match."

"I forgot you had your own place and I asked Draco to send you my letter. I'm sorry I didn't write back but the way we left things I just felt extremely ashamed and felt really bad for slapping you but you hurt me that day." Ravenna said and trying not to cry.

"I know and I'm sorry Rave, please forgive me?" Marcus said with a soft smile trying to stop himself from crying. He held up her bracelet from all those years ago and she smiled at him and began to laugh and asked "Why did you keep that Marcus?"

"Because I loved you back then and still do Rave, I loved since the day I met you when I bumped into you before we got into the boats and they we talked after that day. I knew you were apart me, apart of my soul Rave. Remember when we conjured our Patronuses yours was a raven and mine was a crow. You said they shared the same destiny. I want to still share my destiny with you." Marcus said finally admitting his feelings for her as they walked through Diagon Alley.

"Marcus I always loved you and I'm sorry I left and never wrote back and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you what I was writing about on that note..." Marcus interrupted her by saying "I found out after I beat up Graham, and he showed me the note and then from that I wrote you to every location I thought you were at and sent you letter after letter."

"I got everyone. I kept them and I would read them over and over since my mother would forward your mail to me. I told her not to tell you and write 'Not at this address.' only because I was so mad at you and then the last letter you wrote broke my heart. In the note you admitted you had feelings for me and said you would do anything to see my face again just to apologize and would gladly get slapped by me." Ravenna said trying not to cry.

Marcus immeditately grabbed her hand and apparated her and him to his house and said "We can have dinner and catch up and start from there right?" and then shocked him by kissing his lips and pulled him into a passionate kiss and then pulled away. "I wanted to do that since truth or dare was over that night in the common room."

"I love you Ravenna Persephone Valo." Marcus said and called for Minnie as she knew she might have gotten up since she slept in the early afternoons before preparing dinner. His house elf Minnie and Melvin came into the room and asked "Yes Master Marcus and guest?"

"Please prepare dinner for two tonight and Minnie please meet Ravenna." Marcus said and she smiled at him and said "Nice to meet you Mistress Ravenna I told master you would come here soon."

"Hello Minnie and yes I knew I would come here too. You look lovely with your bow on." Ravenna smiled and Minnie bowed graciously to her.

"Dinner will be served in one hour and would lady of honor like a cup of tea?" Minnie asked.

"Yes please." Ravenna said and they sat in his parlor for the tea to be served. The two once best friends now something more than friends were talking about his professional career in Quidditch and her teaching at a Romanian school for young girls.

"So when Lucius called upon the school where I was working the headmistress Avlia Andrews had me report to her office and I spoke with Lucius' collegue about my information and if I was who I was. We spoke about the Malfoy's and you of course and he said they had been looking for me for a year and a half and then I thought back to your letters and knew I had to see you again." Ravenna said as tea came into the parlor by Minnie.

"Thank you Minnie." Ravenna said and Marcus smiled at her and Minnie went to cook dinner.

"I missed you so much, I thought about taking a leave from Quidditch just to find you and here you are in my house, eating dinner with me and that kiss was beyond amazing." Marcus said with a smile.

"We could do that again." She said and leaned forward and her black and red dress had a low v-neck cut and she had enormous breasts like in school but there she was with her cleavage staring at him in his face and he leaned forward as well only nervous and grabbed her and kissed her passionately this time and he felt her hips in his hands and combed her body with his hands and came up to her breasts and touched them softly and she moaned and kissed him more aggresively and he in return did the same and he ran his tongue along her teeth for access in her mouth and she opened her mouth slightly and his tongue explored her mouth excessively and he rolled her over to be underneath him as he continued his passionate kissing and his felt their to her bra concealing those breasts and and unsnapped her bra and unzipped her dress and it slid right off of her and she undid his collar shirt, unzipped his pants and ran her hands through his hair.

Minnie came in to the parlor that dinner was served but found them making out on the couch in the parlor.  
"Oh I'm sorry Master Marcus and Lady Ravenna." Minnie said and took off from the parlor to the kitchen.

"Maybe I should say I'm sorry for being almost naked in front of her. " Ravenna insisted but Marcus said "No I'll do it. She's my faithful companion and knows not to think of you shamefully. She merely wanted us to have our dinner."

"Minnie I do apologize for my behavior in the parlor it's just you know how I feel about her Minnie, she's my everything." Marcus said but Minnie smiled and giggled at him for being shy.

"I have seen in the nude before Marcus when you were drunk on your 19th birthday." Minnie said.

"Ok well again I'm sorry." Marcus said and walked into the parlor and Ravenna was now dressed fully and took her purse with her to set it on the coat rack.

"I was hoping you would be still lying on the couch when I got back." Marcus said smirking at her.

"I was tempted very badly but I decided to that we should eat Minnie's dinner it smells great." Ravenna said.

"She made us something wonderful I think" Marcus said with a smile.

He escorted her to the dining room and pulled her chair out for her and then he sat across from her since it was just the two of them they used the smaller table. They started dinner off with cream of chicken soup and then went to the main course of steak, mashed potatoes, carrots, and holindae sauce and then for the dessert they had brownies and vanilla frozen yogurt. She smiled at him because he had yogurt on his chin. She dapped it with her napkin and then he got up and picked her up and they went off to his room and they sat for about three hours talking about anything and everything. He wanted another kiss and wanted it badly but was afraid he scare her off.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked tenderly and played with her hair and she replied with "Yes Marcus please do."

They kissed passionately for almost thirty minutes of mindless passion and caressing and touching each other in passionate ways. She nearly screamed with exstacy when he kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe. "Marcus." She moaned his name inbetween kisses and pulling each other on top of one another. He took off her dress yet again and unsnapped her bra and revealed her large breasts for such a slender woman and then he took off her high heels and threw them across the floor and then she was only covered by her lacy white panties and she was staring at him with her big brown eyes actually begging him to take them off.

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked. "Yes Marcus its what we both want." Ravenna said and unbuttoned his black collar shirt and then undid his pants and threw his belt across the floor. He ripped her panties with his hands and said "You're all I want in the world."

"Marcus make love to me." Ravenna begged him for to take control of her and to give into her desires since she was 15 and make love to him . It was going to happen and she wanted him this whole time.

"I love you." They both said at the same time when Marcus entered her womanhood and he began to caress her back as he thrusted into her deeper and deeper and she moaned loudly and placed her hand over her mouth but Marcus didn't want that. "Make all the noise you want Rave I love your noises. AHHH Ravenna oh for merlin's sake you're so good." He was screaming and she was screaming as they both climaxed after about 1 hour and half of love making. She began to kiss him passionately and he didn't stop her. He wanted this for quite some time and she had as well wanted to be with him, in his arms, and loved by him.

"Marcus you were amazing, the most wonderful thing I felt, I love you." Ravenna moaned in exstacy and he couldn't help but feel this was the fairy tale ending he wanted with Ravenna and can't believe he got her back.

"Ravenna I love you so much." He said kissing her forehead and she fell asleep in his arms and she was exhausted and so was he. They fell asleep and he woke up early to see she was still there and not just dreamed it and covered up under the covers and with his night robe on he went down to see Minnie about cooking breakfast for his guest and Minnie was already up making breakfast and making plates fit for a king and his queen.

"Minnie good morning." Marcus said and saw that she was smiling at him with her big greenish yellow eyes for of happiness for him.

"Good morning isn't it master Marcus." She said and then giggled.

"Did you hear us Minnie?" Marcus asked a little weirded out.

"Yes but we all ignored it and cleaned the dinner table and did our evening chores." Minnie said with a grin.

"Minnie please don't be so giddy it makes me nervous young lady." Marcus said and Minnie handed him his tray of food and he climbed the stairs and into his room.

Ravenna still sleeping and he grabbed the table and sat the breakfast on that and brought it to the bed and then shook her awake. Her makeup slightly smeared and she looked well rested and she smiled. "Good morning handsome." He replied to her and said "Morning Mrs. Flint." She smiled and giggled and said "If only someday you ask me that." Marcus immediately took the hint and made a mental note to buy her an engagement ring that day.

"Hungry?" Marcus asked. "A little, mostly thirsty." She said. He handed her a cup of orange juice and had some and placed it back the other nightstand.

"Did I mention you were amazing last night Marcus?" Ravenna said playing with his hair and then kissed his lips.

"Yes more than once last night. " He said and then moved the tray again to the other side of the room and hopped back into bed with her and began their activites from last night all over again.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Ravenna Flint?

Chapter Five: Ravenna Flint

It was about two weeks after Marcus and Ravenna had sex and she ended up giving a notice for job in Romania to be with Marcus. Marcus helped her with her trunk and her suitcases into his flying car and they left her school with all the girls throwing confetti and yelling "BYE VALO!". She waved and then the girls grabbed their buckets filled with more confetti and she almost ran to the car and then she and Marcus got coated with Confetti and they laughed at each other when they saw each other had it madded into their hair. She took her wand and said "Bellise" and the confetti came off of them and into a gigantic ball over the girls and they looked up and it dropped on them.

Marcus and her ran to the flying and got in and saw the girls waving and blowing kisses at them. She laughed and they took off and when they drove she looked down and saw Bran castle and asked "Marcus please can we stop to see the castle?"

"Of course baby." He managed to park in the courtyard of the castle and she felt a shiver since it was pass sunset and she looked around and asked "Do you know who's castle this is Marcus?" She asked him already knowing the answer.

"Not a clue." He said.

"Dracula's." She said. "I think we should go now." She said after she saw a pair of yellow eyes and a dark figure standing under the archway.

"Good idea luv." Marcus said and they got back into the car and they flew away. While in the sky of Eastern Europe he asked "Why did you want to see Dracula's castle?"

"Just curious that's all after a year and half of being here you think I would have seen it." Ravenna said and then played with his hand and then she kissed his cheek and started rubbing his inner thigh and he drove back quicker to the house and they both rushed inside and ran to his room and the house elves were out to get her things. She kissed his lips and starting to run her hands in his hair and she moaned when she felt his tongue go down her throat and searched eargerly to make her moan again.

"I love you." Marcus said as he pulled away to breath. "I love you Marcus." Ravenna said and she pulled him on top of her as they layed in their bed and she kissed him passionately for what seemed like hours but was mere minutes and he taken his pants off and his shirt. She was completely naked after she made to their bedroom and couldn't wait for him any longer.

"Marcus please have your way with me. I can't wait any longer." Ravenna said and he touched her in her initmate part and he heard her moan lightly and tried not to squrim at his touch but he was too good at touching her and she couldn't stand it when he played with her.

"Ravenna you're beyond sexy you know that right?" He said and then he felt her kiss him as feverously. He took the hint and thrusted into her and she moaned loudly and then he and her screamed as their passion took in place.

He thrusted til his heart's content and felt her climax three times before he eventually climaxed inside of her. She screamed as he filled her and he screamed as he couldn't stop if he wanted too. He kept thrusting and then he climaxed into her again and again.

"Marcus! AHH! Baby don't stop." Ravenna screamed to the point where her voice was cracking.

"I'm not going to baby! I... LOVE YOU!" He screamed as he climaxed for the last time.

He rolled off of her and kissed her lips and pulled her into his arms and they passed out from their long love making.

The next morning she was out of bed when he woke up and heard the bath running and he walked into the bathroom and saw she was throwing rose petals and massive bubbles filled the tub and he stood in the doorway and was smirking at her and he was naked just standing there as quietly as he could be and she smiled as she turned off the water and looked at Marcus and her eyes locked with his and she took off her purple robe and threw to the floor and he walked to her and held her in his arms. She was a foot smaller than Marcus and he loved that because he could easily place his head on her head and they looked at each other in the mirror.

"Mrs. Flint sounds wonderful doesn't for me?" Ravenna asked remembering their conversation after their first time being together.

"Yes and what about having kids with me?" Marcus asked hoping he didn't scare her by that remark and before he could retract that statement. She spoke.

"I want two or three with you Marcus, you always knew I wanted children since school. I love you Marcus let's get into the bath and then go for some breakfast and then don't you have Quidditch practice in the afternoon?" Ravenna asked realizing he had to work.

"Don't remind me. I want to stay home with you baby. Next week I have to go to France and play a few matches and I can't leave you not after I just got you." He said realizing he was a quidditch player.

"Marcus I'll be here waiting on you. Besides with me planning our future I need time to re-do our bed room, our bathroom, and oh we have to get pictures together and I'll start invitations to our wedding then. Is August good for you?" Ravenna said in her excited way she always did while in school.

"So August what? I mean I need to make sure I have no matches and I don't to ruin our wedding working." Marcus said and he slunk down into the bath and then she climbed in and he placed a hand on her head and let her rest on his chest and he breathed in deep of her dark hair.

"Rave, am I everything you wanted?" Marcus asked rubbing her head and then she turned her head and looked at him in the eyes. "Well duh! I didn't keep talking to you because I did it for you, well I did but mostly I loved your eyes. Grey like the sky before the storm and I always thought you were my knight in shining slytherin amour." Ravenna said, she still hadn't lost her Californian slang or accent.

"I hope we can say we're steady now right?" Marcus asked already knowing her answer.

"Yes my honeybunny. I've been calling myself Mrs. Flint since our first date and first time together." Ravenna said.

After they had their bath, breakfast, and got dressed, he showed her the house and he presented her with her gifts from Christmas and she smiled as she opened it. "Silver earrings, and a new journal!" She screamed.

"I knew you would like it." Marcus said and kissed her and the clock struck 2pm and he was not happy because he had to be at practice in 45 minutes.

"Well I got to get to practice, don't leave me ok. I want you here when I get back, Quidditch practice usually takes four hours so I'll be home at 7 and we'll have dinner, and then we'll plan our wedding and I have to take you shopping for new stuff and I should get going baby. I love you." Marcus said kissing her and then grabbing his bag of clothes, uniform, and kissed her again and rushed to practice to start early.

Ravenna wrote several more letters and invited them over to the house. The Malfoy's, Adrian, Cassuis and his parents, and her friends Sarah and Abby that were still in Hogwarts and on Easter holiday and they walked through the front door and all sat in the parlor room to be wait for their host and Ravenna stepped through the parlor door. Cassius jumped up and hugged her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Cassius nearly yelled at her and then his parents stared at him.

"Teaching in Romania. Why where have you been?" She asked him.

"I wrote him back." Ravenna smiled and then said "I've been here for three weeks almost and I'm pretty sure Marcus and I are engaged."

"REALLY?" Narcissa jumped up and along with Martha sat back down.

"Are you pregnant or are you guys sure about this?" Castiel asked politely.

"Well no babies yet, and yes I'm pretty sure I love him and I'm pretty sure he didn't ask me to marry him just to see me turn colors although that's a wonderful affect to produce someone to feel." Ravenna said with a giggle.

"So this means you're done running away to the other side of the world and do your parents know where you are?" Lucius asked.

"My mother does and my father is too busy to throw concern my way. So how's August 15th for your calendars since that's our Wedding day." Ravenna said with a smile.

"Wow that's not too long away maybe you guys should wait a while." Sarah suggested.

"I've been waiting since my fifth year for him and I'm not going to wait any longer. Besides I love him and I want a wedding so I guess some one else can be my maid of honor, hmm... Abbyhow about you?" Ravenna said with a smirk.

"Oh my merlin yes! I'll be your maid of honor. August is so far away and yes I agree to this." Abby said and then started to pull out of her purse a modern bride magazine.

"Wow you came prepared." Ravenna said a little shocked but nevertheless took the magazine.

"Well how can we celebrate this engagement?" Martha and Narcissa asked.

"An engagement party, this saturday. We can throw it here or anywhere else. I really don't mind at all as long as I get to bring my angel." Ravenna said.

"Well of course Marcus is coming silly." Narcissa said.

"I know that! I meant my puppy. I'm afraid to leave Jackie alone." Ravenna said she held up her purse to reveal her new yorkie puppy from Marcus.

"Oh how cute sure she can come. I want one Lucius. " Narcissa said and picking the puppy up and giving it kisses. She was even mothering to the puppy.

"No more dogs Narcissa." He said and handed Ravenna her puppy back.

"Saturday it is and Narcissa we have planning to do and we'll be here early Saturday morning to place decorations and flowers and well the house elves will defintely cook." Martha said.

"Can you make that one appetizer we liked the last time we came over to your place in California, I think it was called nachos!" Abby said super excited.

"Sure why not." Ravenna said.

"YES!" Sarah and Abby said excitedly.

"She can cook too. That's why Marcus loves her too because she made him cake for his 16th birthday at school." Abby said giggling and playing with the puppy.

"AWWW!" The whole group said and then Minnie brought in drinks. "Thank you Minnie." Ravenna said and handed her a cookie.

"Thanks for coming over." Ravenna said as the group of Marcus' family left and then a few minutes after they left she heard Marcus apparate into the room.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry I'm late baby they kept us all over our time to tell us we renewing our contracts and then I rechecked the schedule for August 15th and why are there drink glasses out in the parlor?" He saw the glasses as Minnie was collecting them to take back to the kitchen.

"I had the family over. Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Warrington are throwing us a engagement party Saturday. And I introduced Jackie to them as well. Mr. Malfoy thought you got me pregnant and asked why's the rush. I told him no but he had look like I was lying." Ravenna said.

"I wanted to tell them we were engaged." Marcus said a little annoyed.

"Well I got so excited and you were gone and I was...I was bored and I missed you." Ravenna said and walked upstairs.

"Look baby you know I'm not mad at you. Now come on come here and let's go out to dinner and we'll go shopping after my match tomorrow." Marcus said running after up the stairs.

"I love you Marcus. So you're not mad?" She asked and

He said "No baby just tired, worn out, and missed you throughout practice and let's not fight baby."

"Ok you win." Ravenna said kissing him passionately.

"Hey you guys! AWW!" Abby said as she forgot her purse walking from the front door.

"Hello Abby." Marcus said as she jumped and hugged him.

"I didn't believe it at first but how adorable! I can't wait for your wedding! BYE GIRL! BYE MARCUS!" Abby said and ran off with her purse.

"Wow that was fun but let's go to dinner now. I have been wanting to take you to the greatest place in town for awhile." He said and they got into the fireplace and floo to the resteurant.

"Mr. Flint we've been expecting you." The host said.

"Thank you." Marcus said and grabbed Ravenna's hand and they sat down to the table and they ordered their dinner and then dessert of Red Velvet cake with cream cheese icing was great and she smiled as she saw his teeth had some cake in them.

"Honey you have cake, aww nevermind it's too cute." She said and then played footsie under the table with him and he took the hint and they went home after talking about the wedding and the upcoming engagement party this saturday.

"So what else can we do?" Marcus asked as he played with her hips and tracing his fingers down her arms and smelling her hair.

"We can always have another bath." Ravenna said and arching her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she yawned.

"Bath sounds great actually. It's like you read my mind or control it." Marcus said and he picked her up and he carried Ravenna up the stairs to their bedroom.

He opened the door and saw that the puppy had torn up the throw pillows on the bed and feathers were flying.

"JACKIE NO!" Marcus yelled at the puppy.

"Oh Marcus don't yell, we were probably gone to long or something. Oh jackie no, bad girl!" Ravenna pointed her finger at Jackie and the dog tilted her head sideways in a confused manner.

"She's going outside for the night." Marcus said and picked her up and Ravenna went towards the door and stopped him.

"Marcus don't she's a puppy and probably teething and look. Poor baby scared to death." Ravenna said and placed her in the dog bed and placed her in the corner where Jackie remained with her food bowl and water bowl.

"Aww so motherly already." Marcus said and kissed her.

"I'm just a puppy lover." Ravenna said and took her wand out and cleaned the feather disaster.

"Bath time right." Marcus asked.

"Yes please." Ravenna said and he grabbed her and his own robes. They got into the bathroom and turned the water on and then saw she was putting bath beads in to make the bath as pleasant as possible.

"Rave, take your clothes off for me." Marcus said and starting to take his off and she was understanding his hints but she thought she'd be a tease and slowly take off her clothes.

"Like this?" She said as she slid down her panties the last item of clothing.

He yearned for her touch again and wanted her then and there. He had it with her being a tease and took his wand out and made them disappear.

"You cheeky and clever boy." Ravenna said and kissed him. They both fell into the bath water as the bubbles covered their bodies and he thrusted into her and he fell into esxtacy once more and held her from the small of her back and thrusted deeper into her womanhood and she moaned loudly and Marcus moaned even louder than her.

"You like that baby?" Marcus asked as he thrusted deeper and deeper.

"Yes Marcus I love...I LOVE YOU!" Ravenna screamed as she climaxed on his petruding manhood.

"I love you baby, oh give me a baby Rave, please baby." He moaned and she smiled and screamed with every passing minute of the most wonderful passion in the world happened to both of them. Marcus climaxed into her and smirked and he felt exhausted not from Ravenna but from Quidditch and he didn't want to go to the match tomorrow.

"I love you Rave." Marcus said kissing her and he rolled off of her to other side of the tub and she layed in his arms and played with her long hair and even massaged it for her.

"I love you too honey bunny." She said and was completely happy with Marcus, their new puppy and their soon to be wedding.

*That Saturday evening.*

"You're getting married Ravenna!" Ravenna's mother gushed and then hugged her.

"Thanks mom I've gone deaf in one ear." She said and hugged her back.

"He's a sweet boy that Marcus is, sending all those letters to you." Ravenna's mother continued.

"He's also a handful of surprises." Ravenna said and saw he coming up on her and he placed his hands on her hips and she laughed loudly as he knew her tickleish spot was her down fall.

"Marcus! Stop it, it tickles please stop." She said as she was laughing too hard and could barely breathe.

"But I love tickling you. Have you told anyone yet?" Marcus whispered into her ear.

"Not yet baby." Ravenna whispered into his ear as he stopped tickling her.

"We can tell them at dinner and we're changing the date to next month." Marcus said reminding her of the plan.

"Yes honey bunny." Ravenna said as she slipped a hand behind her back and started rubbing his leg and he shivered at her touch and he almost didn't want to move her hand but they were surrounded by people.

"Later, I'm going to give you such night to remember I might get you pregnant with twins." He whispered his joke.

"Promise me I'll get you later." Ravenna whispered into his ear.

"Promise." he said aloud.

"Well if you two are done with your secret conversation, we can proceed to the dining room now." Ravenna's mother Lisa Ann said.

"Sorry mom." The Flints said as they walked passed her into the dining room that was covered from head to toe in paper hearts that Ravenna's friends made and filled with purple roses and red roses as well, and the floor covered in confetti to surprise Marcus' promotion to Captain of Falmouth Falcons.

"I still can't get over the decorations of the room. I love it. And the purple roses mom I love it." Ravenna said and hugged her mother. Then hugged Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Warrington.

"Well I knew you love them, oh this is from your father." Lisa-Ann handed her a box that Lisa-Ann really destoryed.

"Mom! I really wish you stop crashing things that dad buys for me." Ravenna said.

"Well... I swear I didn't drop it several times down my stairs in my house and then bring it here that's just rude Ravenna to just assume I did... Oh fine but he asked if you wanted him to walk you down the aisle at the ceremony." Lisa-Ann said.

"Yes and mom you're remarried now don't worry about dad. Besides wasn't dad supposed to come today?" Ravenna asked looking for her dad.

"I dropped off his invitation in a muggle mail box system...so no I don't think he's coming." Lisa-Ann said. Everyone looked at her and Mrs. Malfoy said "Oh Lisa-Ann that wasn't fair to do to her since she's got this wedding to plan."

"Don't worry Ravey. Daddy's here." Spencer-James Valo said as he walked in with a few house elves carry in a few presents for her and Marcus.

"Dad. Here set those here with the rest of them." Ravenna said excitedly placing the presents on the other table for presents and then asked "Wait how'd you know to come?"

"That would be me baby." Marcus said and shook Spencer-James' hand.

"Yeah son-in-law to be invited me since I suspected your mother would try anything to keep me from you." Spencer-James said loud enough for the rest of the guests to hear too.

"Oh come on you two are both remarried to different people just stop it or I'll make sure no one get grandchildren!" Ravenna said and her parents went silent. Her father looked at Lisa and then said "Fine but only if she agrees that I can walk you down the aisle and not her husband, after all I'm your father and it's your wedding not Lisa Ann's wedding."

"Dad of course you'll walk me down the aisle and mom no more breaking things to get attention. Also if I say no fighting again to my parents I'm going to scream and possibly a nervous break down. Now both of you take your spouses and sit on opposite sides of the table and not a sound coming from both of you negative towards one another understood." Ravenna said being the parent to her own parents once again. But Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy in unison "I love her style of parenting."

"Thank you. Now everyone sit down and let's eat because I bet Marcus is starving." Ravenna said as she grasped his hand and they sat at the head of the table.

"Thank you honey bunny for inviting my dad and step-mom." Ravenna whispered in his ear and he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

"Ok gross we get it you're in love but eww." Lisa-Ann said in her distinitive Californian accent.

"So I had the house elves help me with my famous chicken gordon blu and I also made scalloped potatoes, and some veggies." Ravenna said after her mother's outburst of disgust.

"Wow I guess you can cook after all." Mrs. Warrington said amazed by her meal.

"Thank you." Ravenna said.

"No darling this very well made and so french. I love it." Martha said and she asked for the recipe.

"Well we have an annoucement for you all about the wedding." Marcus said and he stood up and he grasped Ravenna's hand and she stood up as well.

"Well we are moving the date up a little sooner instead of August. We're getting married in a month because we...well I'm going to be a father." Marcus said as he pointed to Ravenna's tummy.

"WHAT?!" Spencer-James said and he looked at his wife Dawnna and then at Lisa-Ann and he said again "WHAT?"

Narcissa and Martha said "OH MY MERLIN!" They got up and went to Ravenna and started hugging her and jumping up and down and then her friends Abby, Sarah, and Lauren all shouted "OH MY GOSH! BABY RAVENNA JR!"

The girls all grabbed Ravenna and started pulling her over to the gift table. "We got you this since we had an aching suspicion you might have a baby sooner or later." Narcissa and Martha said as they placed the gift in front of her.

She opened to find a a baby bag filled with diapers, bottles, formula from the best wizarding hospital and saw there was a few toys in it.

"Oh I love it!" Ravenna said and hugged them.

"We got netural colors since we don't know the baby's sex yet and well we recommend a the doctor that helped deliver both of our sons. Dr. Malcom Raoul. He delivered Draco with gentle ease." Narcissa said and Martha started to pat Ravenna's hand in comfort.

"Well maybe he can help me with this pulling feeling I feel in my tummy." Ravenna said.

"That's because your body is strechting to make room for my grand-baby." Lisa-Ann said and patted her tummy.

"That or you have a Marcus baby in there so maybe the baby is going to be a natural at Quidditch." Sarah said and then smiled and laughed.

"No I'm having a girl." Ravenna, Abby,Sarah, and Lauren said out loud. Then Marcus said "NO No I have a girl in the house already I don't need another one hogging all the counter space with hair girly stuff."

"But you like my girly stuff since you like me right?" Ravenna asked.

"I love you honey just not so many hair stuff and the stuff you make me use in my hair makes it hardened and then I wake up and it's all spikey." Marcus said.

"Like I said we're going to have a girl." Ravenna said.

"Boy!" All of Marcus' friends and Marcus said.

"Girl." Ravenna said and then felt that painful pulling feeling and Marcus noticed it and ran to her side and said "Another pulling pain honey?"

"Yeah but that really hurt." Ravenna said holding her side and he sat her down in a chair.

"Must be cramped in there and baby's just moving some of his or her furniture in there." Spencer-James said of his daughter's pain and Ravenna laughed.

"Sweetie would you like us to bring you some water?" Dawnna said as she already had a glass poured and in arm's reach.

"Yes please." Marcus said and holding her hand.

"You know it's a sign if you're strecthing now then that means the baby is going to be a tall baby." Martha said and then pointed to Cassius and then she giggled.

The party ended with presents, cake, and some tea. Ravenna's parents both sets left with a nice good-bye and her father slipped Marcus an envelope into his pocket and he looked at the envelope and opened it and saw that it was a desposit on their catering, ceremony location, and reception hall already paid in full.

"Oh my goodness really?!" Ravenna said and she chased after her father as he was getting into his flying car. He wrote a check for over 30,000 pounds which was over the price for the budget they had already set since he was working as a CEO now for Wizards and Witches Institue in America based in California. He stopped as he saw her run after him and the guests were still walking out of the door. "THANK YOU DAD!" and he hugged her for a long time since it was the first time he had seen her since she left Hogwarts as a teacher's aid.

"You're welcome darling and it's the father's job to do two things for a wedding, walking his little one down the aisle and to pay for the wedding." He said and he saw that Lisa-Ann was standing there fuming mad at him.

"That's just like you Spencer-James. Taking the thunder away from Marcus." Lisa-Ann said in an harsh tone and got into her flying car.

"Mom, look don't be mad at him, he just wants to help out and Marcus has still got the thunder." Ravenna said and trying to not smirk after that but her mom wasn't having it.

"Ravenna he'll just use that against you baby." Her mom said and hugged her and said "I'll see you on your big day to do your hair, makeup, make sure the dress fits, and have Narcissa owl me if you she needs any help planning anything else and I'll bring over your grandparents and your cousins from California and you're Aunt Lexa-Megan will be arriving a day earlier then me since I messaged her on that thing she calls cell phone and she'll bring your cousin Meggaria and they'll do the bachorlette party and now make the cake." Lisa-Ann said and started her car's engine and got back in the car with her husband Jason driving off into the sky.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she'd be upset like that but I was told by her to pay for the wedding and well I did it for you not because she said so but for you and Marcus." Spencer-James said.

"It's alright Mr. Valo." Marcus said and Spencer-James and his wife Dawnna got into their car and drove off.

"Sorry about that." Ravenna said to the Malfoys. But the Malfoys didn't seem to care they were to busy gawking at her tummy and Mr. Malfoy said "I just can't believe it that our little Marcus is going to have a baby with our little Ravenna." He stood there and asked "So who going to be his best man and I have to ask if Draco can be in the wedding." As Draco appeared with Crabbe and Goyle looking at Ravenna they were now pass her height and she smiled. "Well Marcus would defintely want you all in the wedding and then I have nine bridesmaids since my cousins Meggarria and Angelus are going to be in the wedding and of course Abby, Sarah, Lauren, and my four aunts Buffy, Lexa-Megan, Cordelia, and Jasmine. So he'll need nine groomsmen and well I'll need a maid of honor though and I know I want my mother to do it but she doesn't want to really be in the wedding just planning it. and Martha and you Narcissa I really want you to be there as maid of honor. " Ravenna said and started to panic.

"Ok breathe honey." Marcus said after he dismissed the rest of the guests and the Warringtons were still there and saw she was starting to panic and ran to her. Martha grabbed her hand and asked "Are you sure in a month? I can be perfectly happy if you were huge and about to pop if you're stressed out we can wait." Martha said trying to cheer her up.

"Well I don't want to be fat in my wedding dress Martha." Ravenna said and then she started to panic more.

"Honey calm down, I'm sure you're mom, dad, and my family will be glad to help and knowing your mother she'll have the whole place finished next week if she wanted too and with Martha and Narcissa they will have your hair, nails, and whatever else you'll have to do done within seconds sweetheart. Just stop panicking and because it stresses me because then you kick me in your sleep and you kick really hard." Marcus said and she laughed.

"I know but my mom isn't very classic style you should of seen what she did with my brother's wedding. Blue eww." Ravenna said with her Californian accent fading away.

"I can't believe you said blue eww." Narcissa said as she laughed. They all went home and started their preparations for the wedding.

*A month later*

"Narcissa stop fussing over her she's beautiful already. Besides we can't see a bump at all." Martha said massaging Ravenna's scalp for her hair style.

"I know but if Lisa-Ann and Lexa-Megan start to say we aren't helping one more time I'm going to curse her." Narcissa said in a whisper.

"I heard that Narcissa. Try being related to them by blood." Ravenna said and the three women giggled.

Meggarria walked in. Ravenna's cousin and best friend walked in with her dark purple spagetthi strap dress with a ball gown skirt and styled with bedazzled silver jewels in star patterns at the bottom of her skirt. "You look beautiful Ravey! I love you sweetie but mom and Aunt Lisa-Ann are killing me. I mean come on we all had drinks so we won't sweat in that room and they both screamed you'll gain water weight."

"Tell them to come in and scream at me then I'll scream at them so yeah just tell them to come here and I'll deal with them. But tell me this, is Marcus alright, not running off somewhere. I'm nervous he didn't say anything at the rehearsal dinner." Ravenna said.

"Oh no Draco and Cassius have him strapped down to a chair and beating him severely." Meggarria said being funny.

"WHAT?" The three women screamed at Meggarria.

"Oh relax it was a joke he's nervous because he thought you were getting cold feet and then he didn't say anything last night because he's been nervous about the baby mostly since the baby has been doing that pulling feeling for almost a month and a half. So give him a break he's nervous and his nerves of steel are shot to hell." Meggarria said. Then Narcissa took over Ravenna's hair and Martha went downstairs only to be stopped b Ravenna's mother.

"Why aren't you fixng her hair, where's Narcissa?" Lisa-Ann demanded.

"Look I have to check on my son and she's upstairs, stop bossing us and the bridesmaids around and go see your daughter because she's nervous and not feeling well maybe you should be more worried about her and not the damn ceremony." Martha said having enough of the demanding for one day.

Lisa-Ann walked passed Martha bumping her shoulder and went into the Bride's suite to see her daughter.

Martha went to see Marcus and saw Cassius smack him across the face. "CASSIUS ANDREW WARRINGTON!" Martha yelled at him.

"Well mum he going to pass out and I smacked him and look he's awake." Cassius said and Draco backed him up along with the other groomsmen.

"Marcus don't be nervous darling, it's ok. Here eat a sweet and I already yelled at Lisa-Ann so I think she's been knocked down a peg." Martha said and she was quite an Irish woman by nature and stuck up for her boy.

Lexa-Megan came into the Groom's suite and saw him eating a sweet. She marched in front of Marcus and held out a gloved hand and said "SPIT IT OUT!"

"Oi, you pikey rhino of a woman you don't tell my kids what they can and can't do. He's got low blood sugar and he needs to eat something before he passes out." Martha said and shooed her out the room.

"Martha I have wanted to say to that woman for almost two decades." Spencer-James said as he came back into the room carrying some water and a few potions for Marcus to keep his strength up.

"Well why didn't you?" Martha said not really caring why or why not. Holding onto Marcus' hand and comforting him as he sat on the couch.

"Well for two reasons Ravenna Persephone and her brother Dylan-Joseph." He said and squatted down to feed Marcus some potion with a hideous odor and Marcus' color had returned to his cheeks, and his eyes weren't so milky anymore.

"Good boy, now I need you to take this potion to up your energy, and keep you from looking like death ok buddy." Spencer-James said and held his head as the potion was still taking effect on him.

"Thank you Spencer." Martha said as she rocked back and forth with holding onto Cassius for comfort and Cassius patted his mother's arm.

"I'm ok Spencer, I'm fine." Marcus said feeling dizzy and then he got up and then fell onto the floor and started to vomit.

"Alright here we go Marcus." Spencer-James said and gave him the next potion. He also cleaned the mess with his wand. Then Marcus ran into the bathroom and ran to groom's suite and ran back and forth again and again for five minutes.

"Well that potion worked Spencer-James." Castiel Warrington said.

"Too well I think. MARCUS calm down." Mr. Valo yelled at his soon to be son-in-law.

"I got to brush my teeth I smell like barf I have to shower again." Marcus said and then potion wore off as Marcus found himself into the shower.

"Wow after seeing this I don't think marriage is a good idea for me." Draco said and Narcissa came down and saw Draco and he said "I love weddings." Narcissa smiled.

"Alright in just about an hour from now my little Marcus is going to be married, a daddy, and is the star of his Quidditch team. Aww... I think... I think I'm going to cry." Narcissa said getting teary eyed and Draco went to her side and hugged her.

"I'm not so nervous anymore just really energized thanks to my father-in-law. And was she nervous like I thought?" Marcus asked Narcissa.

"Oh no she thought you were getting cold feet and well Meggarria told her everything about your nerves and well all is well and you're getting married honey aren't you excited?" Narcissa said and kissed his cheek.

"I'm really excited." Marcus said and then saw the two wedding planners from hell come down the stairs.

"See what I mean they aren't up there helping her with her nails and eyeliner, I had to do it all myself." Lisa-Ann said and Narcissa looked up and said "She wanted to do her own makeup Lisa-Ann and it's called let her at least talk because you were cutting off your own daughter. Can't you be sweet to her, it's her big day and you're making her feel like scum."

"I am not Narcissa, I at least know where I'm supposed to be and making sure that everything is perfect and I know my kid and how she wants things." Lisa-Ann said and grabbed Marcus and plucked his left eyebrow. "And that was annoying of you to keep that!" Lisa-Ann said and then walked off to the other room and ordered the bridesmaids to come out in the hall to meet the groomsmen they would down the aisle with.

"Meggarria you're with that one other there." Lisa-Ann said pointing to Cassius.

"Sarah with Crabbe, Abby with Goyle, Lauren with Bole, Lexa-Megan is with Spencer-James, Buffy with Malfoy, Cordelia with Blecthely, and Jasmine with Pucey. Now girls with on the left side on the aisle and boys on the right I don't want a disaster like last night at rehearsal and no walking too slow and not too fast is that understood and that goes double for you Meggarria." Lisa-Ann said not looking up from her clipboard.

"Now who is Marcus going to be walking down the aisle with? Warrington or Malfoy?" Lexa-Megan asked as she was busy placing baby's breath into the bridesmaids hair and spritzing the boys with colonge, and the girls with perfume.

"I thought Rave said they can be her bridesmaids of honor?" Marcus asked and looked confused as he remembered the rehearsal was Martha and Narcissa were walking down the aisle with their husbands and as his groomsmen.

"Well answer me?" Narcissa snapped at Lisa-Ann.

"Ravenna wants mommy to be her maid of honor and how can I say no?" Lisa-Ann smirked devilishly.

"MOM!" Ravenna yelled from her bridal suite that was upstairs. Lisa-Ann flew by them all and up the stairs and into the room.

*Ten minutes til the wedding.*

"I can't believe she's trying to steal the thunder of her own daughter's wedding." Narcissa said and wanted to curse Lisa-Ann, but the girl had her right to change her mind.

"Mom I can't believe you wouldn't let them be my maids of honor. I can't let them be just bridesmaids." Ravenna yelled from the top of the stairs.

"OH FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY! But don't complain to me if you feel regretful when you shuffed me aside." Lisa-Ann yelled back.

"DO NOT UPSET ME LISA-ANN! I'm the one who's getting married and you're supposed to help me out but look at you blaming dad and then telling his family they can't participate in the wedding which they equally helped in. WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? You have done this since I was 14 years old. Get over it! I'm not your parent you're mine now you start being one right now and tell them they are my maids of honor NOW!" Ravenna yelled and her voice even echoed throughout the villa that her dad paid.

"Lisa-Ann, stop it ok, she's our kid just let her at her wedding and she asked you to be a bridesmaid and you won't be one because you're not getting the attention." Spencer-James stepping in between his ex-wife and his daughter.

"Fine you tell them yourself, you planned a quickie wedding because you got pregnant which I'm against because you can do so more than this!" Lisa-Ann said throwing down her clip-board and proceeded to sit with the rest of the guests.

"Marcus need to speak to you for a bit." Spencer-James said and the others got out of the room and Narcissa smirked and said "About time she'd shut her mouth."

"Yes Spencer-James?" Marcus said confused.

"Sorry you heard her yell, Ravenna is usually quite calm in the most of pressure situations. But her mother always steers her to her anger pretty quickly. Also Lisa-Ann is just trying to be a hip young parent so yeah again I'm sorry and don't be worried, Ravenna is going to calm down and the guests are all in place and Dawnna took care of the guest arrangements and made sure Lisa-Ann took most of her anger out on her and not Ravey." Spencer-James said and then said "Well get a move on Marcus you got your bride coming soon."

Marcus walked over to his groomsmen and he walked to altar. The orchestra was playing Cannon in C major and then the wedding march started up as Lexa-Megan qued the band.

Ravenna dressed in a long sleeved lacy dress with a ball gown skirt and had bedazzled jewels of purple and red at the very bottom. Then along the sleeves were lace of flower patterns. She had her hair down and wavy and her makeup was light and looked flawless due to Narcissa fixing just perfectly.

Ravenna got to the altar and her father grabbed her hand and presented her to Marcus and the official stepped forward and asked "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her Mother Lisa-Ann and I her father Spencer-James do." Her father spoke and he looked at her and gave her one kiss on the cheek and almost cried but he looked straight ahead.

"I understand that the couple wrote their vows to each other and I will Marcus start with his vows for Ravenna." The official spoke.

"Marcus you may speak to Ravenna and will repeat what I say after your vows." The official said to Marcus and Draco pulled out of his coat pocket Marcus' vows.

"I Marcus Angelus Flint take thee Ravenna Persephone Valo to be not just my wife but my best friend in life no matter where we go and I know our child will have a wonderful mother and a great teacher. I first met you when we were eleven after I pretty much tumbled over you, so I guess you can say I fell for you right then and there." Marcus said and the crowd smiled or giggled.

"I wanted to marry since I was 15 and you knew everything about me more than my friends, family, and you're the only loved one that I would lay down my life for and that's hard for me to say since I'm techinically an orphan and well you made me open up when I didn't even want too. So this goes without saying I love you, as my best friend, my wife, my partner in this journey of life." Marcus said and handed the vows back to Draco and he was even tearing up.

"Now Marcus please grab Ravenna's hand and place the ring on her finger and repeat after me." The official said.

Cassius handed Marcus the box and placed and he opened the box and placed the empty box with Cassius.

"With this ring I solmenly swear to be bound to you in life for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, until death takes us apart." Marcus said after the official spoke.

"Now Ravenna please read the vows you wrote to Marcus." The official said.

Meggarria now crying harder than ever handed Ravenna her vows and took Ravenna's bouquet of flowers in her own arms and then she hugged Ravenna and whispered "I always cry at weddings." Ravenna smiled and then whispered "I'm about to burst too."

"I Ravenna Persephone Valo take thee Marcus Angelus Flint to be the man of my dreams as my co-captain of this wonderful journey we call life. When I first met you Marcus you didn't scare me a bit and frankly at first I thought you were so tall for a 11 year old that it took me a second to stop staring at you and say "Hi. I'm Ravenna" and well I liked your first impression of you when you tripped over me. I spent the next few years pining after you in the shadows and was so scared that I scare you with my feelings but then I was like ok I could be silly and not say anything or I can be all Slytherin like and ask you out but well I some how managed to get without trying to attempt to do both of those options." Ravenna said and Abby giggled a little loudly.

"I promise to love you unconditionally and promise to be the bad guy when comes to our future child and well to Jackie and you can be my Quidditch playing knight in shining amor and just so we're clear don't do anything crazy without telling me first." Ravenna said and the crowd laughed.

"Now the ring please." The official said.

She grabbed the ring from her friend Abby and it was a silver band with their names on it and the word 'Eternity' engraved on it.

"With this ring I solmenly swear to be bound to you in life for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, until death takes us apart." Ravenna said without the official saying it and he smiled at her for remembering.

"As we take this rope and wrap it around the couples wrists and hands its a symbol as they are now tied to each other physically and spiritually." The official said as he laced the rope around their hands and wrists and Marcus squeezed her hand.

"At this moment in time I happily annouce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride Marcus." The official said.

Marcus reached for her and kissed her passionately and dipped her as she was surprised and gripped his shoulder for safety. The crowd clapped, cheered and then her mother stood up and smiled.

"I can't believe I married my best friend and my partner in crime." Marcus said and they walked down the aisle and they proceeded to get in the flying car with bunch of streamers and what the Quidditch team of Marcus' and her old school friends did with condoms and wrote the car saying "Next time wrap it up Marcus!"

"Ha ha!" Ravenna laughed at the saying on the car. Marcus face palmed himself.

They got to the reception hall and they were annouced "Please welcome into the reception hall for the first time as man and wife Mr and Mrs. Flint!" Draco said into the microphone of the band's and the doors flew open with Marcus and Ravenna kissing up against the hallway wall. Everyone gasped.

"Again please welcome MR. AND MRS. FLINT!" Draco said and this time Marcus jumped and Ravenna laughed loudly.

They walked into the room and everyone clapped and her father helped his daughter onto the platform to be sitted and then Spencer-James handed Marcus a wine glass and helped him seated as well.

"Now as everyone may know tonight my little girl is no longer mine and she's no longer my little girl and she grew into a beautiful, young, and intelligent woman and I'm proud to give her away to a great man like Marcus not only does he love her but he can take care of her, so thank you Marcus for taking over a very harsh and demanding job for me." Spencer-James said and the room cracked up.

"With all jokes aside I have one last surprise to my daughter on her wedding day and you know how I told you Uncle Loren couldn't be here tonight since he had to be in a Las Vegas show and well...HE cancelled so he can sing you the father and daughter's dance song." Spencer-James said and Uncle Loren appeared on stage.

"UNCLE LOREN!" Ravenna said and then looked at Marcus and asked "OH PLEASE let me do something crazy one last time as a Valo."

"Of course my darling. As long as you get to do something crazy with me later tonight as a Flint." Marcus said and kissed her and helped her up and she walked out onto the dance floor.

Her uncle began to sing Tale as old as time and then he burst into her favorite song as her father began to swing her around and flip her over as he used to dance with her and she kept the motion up and was jiving with her father and her father towards the end of the song he twirled her and signaled Marcus to come and cut in.

"May I have this dance my love?" Marcus asked and she grasped Marcus' hand and they began to Waltz like they were taught and people saw they were beyond good at dancing and she placed her head on Marcus' chest since even in her high heels she still couldn't stand beyond his chest and he held her and then he realized she was hovering them in the air again. He thought this is love.

"I LOVE YOU." The Flints now said in unison.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Babies, Dark Lord, and Dark Marks

Chapter six: Baby, Dark Lord, and Dark Marks.

It was now a two years after their fairy tale wedding and their daughter Emmy Raven Ursula Flint was now a year old and was a terrific looking child. Had the same black hair like her parents and had Marcus' grey eyes and had Ravenna's perfect features.

Ravenna hadn't spoke with her parents often since the wedding because of having a baby and being married to a Quidditch star captain it was exhausting but they would go with Marcus everywhere since she was still new at being a parent to someone smaller than herself and not parenting her parents anymore was a change as well.

"Marcus I'm so tired. I managed to make you dinner, I'm not hungry because I ate earlier and Emmy had a tough day since she's still teething and walking into things and she keeps grabbing on my wand and it's just exhausting. So how was the match baby, I'm sorry we couldn't come but again Emmy was running into things and crashed into a night stand and then tried to ride Jackie like a horsie." Ravenna said about her exhausting day.

"I was gone while she was trying to ride the dog, man I miss everything." Marcus said a little upset.

"But you're working and besides I took a picture and Minnie was playing tea party, dress up, and goofy faces." Ravenna said.

"Oh she played with Emmy too today?" Marcus asked as he favored Minnie over his other house elves.

"No she was playing with me Marcus." Ravenna said giggling and then started to rub his shoulders and then Minnie carried in Emmy since it was midnight and Emmy was whining and then she saw her father and jumped from Minnie to Marcus.

"Da da!" Emmy said and she kissed his lips.

"Hi baby what are you doing up so late?" Marcus asked.

"To celebrate her and her daddy's birthday. Did you bring it Minnie?" Ravenna asked

Minnie smiled and then the biggest red velvet cake was being pushed in by Minnie's daughter Penope. Then Ravenna sang "Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Marcus and Emmy Happy Birthday to you. MANY MORE!"

They blew out all the candles.

"Thank goodness she was born on your birthday because I can't throw two parties." Ravenna said.

"Party?" Marcus asked.

"I asked your friend Adrian to take over your next game so I can have a proper birthday for you today and for Emmy since we have been to every game and besides I think since you got them to the cup you deserve your birthday off and enjoy your daughter's company while I get you a day of happiness and well Emmy missed you." Ravenna said as she turned to cut a piece of cake and saw Emmy had dived right in and Minnie grabbed her camera and took a few pictures of her.

"Oh Emmanuelle Raven Ursula Flint!" Ravenna said and then she saw her daughter's face and she laughed and Marcus looked at her and then said "No Emmy like this." Then Marcus picked up a piece of cake and smooshed it into his wife's face.

"MARCUS!" Then she picked up a piece of cake and smashed into his face and then Marcus threw some at Emmy and Emmy covered now head to toe threw some at Minnie and Penope and they picked up some and got each other.

"Now this is a party." Marcus said and then kissed Ravenna passionately as ever on her lips and then she got him again with some more cake.

"RAVENNA!" He screeched and then grabbed the whipped cream and ran his creamy hands through her hair and then she took the ice cream poured it down his pants.

"AHH COLD!" Marcus said and then Emmy grabbed the cream and poured it on her own head and giggled madly.

"Let's get her." Marcus and then he grabbed Emmy tickled her and then he tickled Ravenna and they both laughed so hard that they were now crying because they were laughing so badly.

"Marcus please stop." Ravenna said in between laughs and then Emmy cried out "Mama! stop da da." Emmy was laughing but was now wanting to stop.

"Ok my little ladies." Marcus said as he picked both of his lucky ladies up and carried them up to their room. He peeled off Emmy's clothes and she was sticky, messy, and stinky. He realized she soiled her diaper and he gladly cleaned her up since it was very rare he changed her diapers and he loved being her daddy. Then Ravenna was now stripped down to her bra and panties and she said "Well let's take a family shower, she hates baths apparently so showers are go to as of late."

"I can't believe she's a year old now. It's been two years since we got married, I'm sorry but am I stuck in a coma somewhere and this is all a dream?" Marcus asked and then kissed his wife.

"No you're not dreaming because I'm sure she's real since I pushed her out of me." Ravenna said and he chuckled.

"Narcissa sent an owl and I figure we read it tomorrow once we rested tonight." Ravenna said and he agreed.

They started the shower and the water ran down her body and Marcus stood there holding their daughter and he couldn't help seeing her body and it barely changed since she gave birth and lost too much weight.

"You look so beautiful Rave, isn't that right Emmy? Mama pretty." Marcus asked Emmy as he cleaned her hair and Emmy said "mama is beauti, bretty." still talking baby talk.

"Yes that's right." Marcus said and Emmy was now cleaned and shampoo and conditioned and then Marcus handed Emmy over to Ravenna as she was now cleaned as well.

"I love you Marcus. I'm glad you have a birthday off and spending it with us is the best thing in the world." Ravenna said as Emmy fell asleep in her arms and she whispered into his ear.

He stopped shampooing his hair, and rinse it quickly and then soaped up as quickly as possible and washed off and he grabbed Emmy from Ravenna and dried her off and put her in a diaper and a white onezie and performed a drying charm on her hair and placed her into the crib in her nursery and there was Jackie guarding the crib and she looked up and moved to the other side because she saw her master with her little friend and he placed her into the crib and gave jackie a treat for being a good doggie and went into his bedroom through the bathroom.

"Are you wanting me right now?" Ravenna asked and she took off her robe and his jaw dropped and he saw the tattoo of his intials on her right breast.

"When did you get that?" He asked and then he started staring at her body examing her for more tattoos and he found one more and it was of two roses one purple and one red with an 'E' and 'M' next to the rose.

"I missed you alot Marcus, I wanted to get something to permantely say that." Ravenna said and then she started to come up to him and he was extremely aroused and he felt her hands crawl all over his body like the night they concieved their daughter.

"I missed you more than anything. I missed you both and I wish I didn't have to work all of the time so I can be with you and help you more." He said but he was cut off as she grabbed Marcus by his face and pulled him into an embrace and kissed him passionately and she ran her hands through his hair and it spiked up and she led him to the bed and she planted him on his back and kissed his entire body and he moaned deeply and he heard her moans as well and they charmed the inside of the room to be sound proof and can only hear the outside noises but no one could hear their passion.

They made love for hours and they slept soundly until 9 in the morning. They awoke and Marcus saw that she was longing for him again. His touch last night was what she wanted since he had match after match and she was tutoring and Hogwarts was going to offer her a job with teaching but she turned them down since she missed her husband too much.

"Ravey, baby I want another baby." Marcus said and she smiled and then jumped up to stand with him and he stood by the mirror in the bathroom and she said "Look at us Marcus. We sure we can have another. I'm all for it, but are you baby?"

"Oh yes I am ready. I want to have two kids I'm tired of seeing of Emmy alone and I'm thinking of quitting Quidditch Rave, because let's face it I've been on the team for six years now and well honey I miss you and doing what we did last night felt like we hadn't seen each other in years. I just think it's time to retire and take that job at the ministry for Auror since I want to work as an auror and I do have enough passing newts to be able to an Auror and I'll be home more often." Marcus said and then he turned to her and looked for his answer coming from her.

"Marcus if that's what you want then grabbed it by the horns baby and I'll give you another child because I do want another daughter." Ravenna said.

"I want a son." Marcus said with a smile.

"Well how about if I give you a son then I get to dress him up in a sailor suit." Ravenna said playing with him.

"No sailor suits." Marcus said and he kissed her.

"I'll announce to the team I'm leaving at the end of this season." Marcus said and then he heard Emmy cry to get out of her crib.

Marcus walked into her nursery as Ravenna grabbed Narcissa's letter to read to with Marcus over breakfast.

"Emmanulle Raven Ursula Flint. Stop that crying daddy's here to get you out of that crib of doom." Marcus said as he picked up Emmy and he walked into his bedroom.

"Hey look who's up Ravenna!" Marcus said and he put Emmy in his wife's arms. He took the letter from her hand and then said "Let's have breakfast and see what she wrote to me."

"Ok baby." Ravenna said and they all got down the stairs with Narcissa standing in the foryer. Marcus and Ravenna still had their robes on and then Narcissa heard Draco coming through the door and Crabbe and Goyle came as well.

"Oh my goodness I'm terribly sorry but I thought you received my letter early yesterday." Narcissa said and her eyes looked so red and tired. Draco said "Hi Marcus thanks for Falmouth Falcons autographed team photograph. Can I see my god daughter Emmy?" Emmy saw Draco and said "Drac Drac." and she climbed down the stairs by herself and then jumped up and down til Draco picked her up.

Then Ravenna and Marcus walked down the stairs. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were visiting I was waiting for Marcus to read the letter this morning since he came in late last night and well we celebrated for a few minutes his and Emmy's birthday and a cake war happened." Ravenna explained.

"Oh that's why you smell so sweet." Draco said as he kissed Emmy on her tummy and took her into the parlor room with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Narcissa is everything alright?" Ravenna and Marcus asked in unison.

"Yes darling, I need to speak with Marcus about Mr. Malfoy. I should say it front of you Ravenna but you have Emmy and I just need to speak with Marcus since he's still my little man." Narcissa said on the verge of tears and her voice breaking.

"Of course Narcissa, I'll have Minnie make you some tea and have you and the boys eaten any breakfast?" Ravenna asked.

"No we came here rather quickly and I'm sure Draco should eat." Narcissa said.

"Not another word. Minnie!" Ravenna called.

"Yes Mistress Flint?" Minnie asked.

"We're having four others for breakfast and please make a little more than usual since it's not just Marcus we have to feed we got three 16 year old boys that will eat through three helpings." Ravenna said with a smile.

"Yes right away my lady." Minnie said.

"Now we'll go onto the patio since that's Emmy's area she likes the most." Ravenna said and went into the parlor and grabbed her Emmy and then Draco and his friends came along and sat with her outside on the patio slash garden area with a lovely sized table for morning breakfast and sometimes craft work.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked as they sat in the parlor room.

"Well as you know Lucius is a death eater and I am by marriage involved in the group and well Bellatrix my sister escaped and well Draco is now a death eater and I am scared this all too much for Draco and myself. Lucius is now in jail. I'm lost for words. I also know that you were on the recruiting list since your father was a death eater." Narcissa said as she tried to fight back the tears.

"Narcissa should I runaway with my family or will he find us?" Marcus asked nervously.

"Marcus...I don't know." Narcissa said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Narcissa I just said to my wife I'm leaving Quidditch to be an Auror and I can't be a death eater there must be a mistake. I just had my daughter, we're talking about another baby and no no no I can't hear this. Look I just got my life together old mum please tell me this a joke." Marcus said as he felt his eyes water up and he saw she would never make any of this up.

"What about the Warrington's are they death eaters too now?" Marcus asked.

"No Martha, Castiel, and Cassius are now in America somewhere isolated." Narcissa said.

"At least they were smart enough to do that." Marcus said a little upset with her.

"Please Marcus I came to you because I have no one else but Draco at this moment and I'm in fear for my life and your family's. I love you like my own son Marcus. I never joined the death eaters it's my sister and husband's involvement that I was bound to the death eaters but now Draco is one of them because they threathened him into submission. Marcus I am begging you run away from this place and take your family so far away from here and don't come back until the Dark lord is killed for good this time." Narcissa said pleading with him to runaway and not to come back.

"If I run then my family and I have to live a lie and then you are forced to stay at the Dark Lord's side and I can't let you, Lucius, and Draco be in potential danger or worse killed for being involved. What happens if he isn't killed and boy wonder Potter can't kill him uhh, then what happens to you mum? Please tell me you'll runaway too because this is madness." Marcus said.

Ravenna had walked into the house near the parlor room and heard the conversation and saw Emmy playing with her god father Draco. He was so happy playing with her and she fed Crabbe and then Goyle with her fork and then clapped everytime they ate their bite. She looked sadly at Draco and saw he was a good kid no matter how immature he acted, he was a death eater because he was threathened to join to save his mother and father. Then she walked into the parlor and Narcissa and Marcus stopped talking.

"We'll pack up and leave tomorrow." Ravenna said and then handed Narcissa an address in case Draco and her needed to stay at a safe house. Even wrote the address to their new home in case things got too scary and they needed to be warned.

"Ravenna we can't leave baby we have to give up this house, our lives that we worked so hard for." Marcus said so confused.

"I love you and I'm not losing you to a madman with a pet snake and a dangerous obession of killing innocent people may they be muggle born or half blooded or pure blooded. People have the right to live the way they want too and shouldn't be forced into pain, fear, and danger. I want our daughter to grow up, be healthy, smart as textbook, her to see the world for what it truly is and that's living free and dying as an old woman surrounded by the ones she loves." Ravenna said and walked out of the room and then walked back to the patio to grab her daughter from Draco.

Draco looked at her and he was confused. "Emmy say I love you Draco." Ravenna said and she stared at Draco with such sadness and Emmy responded "Drac Drac I wuv you. You stay with me?" Ravenna began to tear up and Draco realized she knew.

"Ravenna I'm sorry." Draco said and he looked at her for a minute and then looked down at his plate of food and didn't look back up and Crabbe and Goyle looked down as well.

"Draco honey you're a good boy no matter how snobby you act and I just want you to know that Marcus, Emmy, and I are leaving here for good. Your mother has a list of safe houses I gave her just in case you and her need to run as far away as you possibly can and she has an address for us just in case she needs to warn us." Ravenna said.

"I thought Marcus and you would stay. You two are the strongest people I know." Draco said feeling scared again.

"I know it feels that way but we have a daughter to think about. I have family out there. We were talking about having another baby and you guys come here and tell us you're in trouble and you're dad is in worse trouble and I can't and I won't let my daughter die after she just turned one today. It's my husband's birthday he's only 25 and I'm only 24, I don't want to us to die because some idiot with a murderous and dangerous following trying to kill us or recruit us. I'm not mad at you or your family I just can't have our little girl die and I can't have him die I just got him in my life Draco please if you and your mother knows what's good for you honey you'll run away or find a protection spell or anything sweetheart, I don't want my daughter's only memory of her god father was his 16 year old self playing with her at breakfast time. She'll need her god father someday to talk bad about her parents once in a while or spoil her rotten with candy til her teeth fall out." Ravenna said and was crying and Emmy was wiping her eyes and said "Mama is Drac Drac coming too?"

"I'll try Ravenna I promise. It's harder than it seems I love my mom and father and I don't know what I do without them." Draco said.

"You'd live with me and Marcus. Besides I know they mean the world to you but you're important Draco this is serious you're playing with fire and you're going to get burned. I hope you come and find us and say the war is over and we can come back to our home but until I'm scared Emmy won't make it to her next birthday if we stay here. I'm not letting Marcus stay here and let that evil bastard take my family and rip it apart. It's bad enough I feel guilty still after all these years for my parent's divorce I'm not going to let that happen to me ever again." Ravenna said and she looked at him and kissed his forehead.

"Come and find us when this nightmare of a war is over and you can Emmy grow up and be apart of our family." Ravenna said and she looked at the other two and then said "Same goes for you two as well. I don't care if you have a hard time being under that's psycho's ruling fists you warn me if he's coming after my husband ok Draco. Please do that for me." She said looking at all of them. "If I lose him then I'll die and who will be there for my daughter two ghosts of her parents." Ravenna said and she placed Emmy back down into her high chair and saw that Marcus was fully dressed and he helped Narcissa onto the patio.

"Look I know about the hunting and recruiting and I'm not going to help their cause. I got a family and this isn't fair. My mother was killed by death eaters so no I won't ever join him." Marcus said confirming Ravenna's heart-felt speech from earlier.

"Marcus I'm not asking for you to join and Ravenna made it clear you weren't staying here and she's right I can't let Emmy here remember me as a guy she had breakfast once and kissed on her tummy I want to be her god father and techinically I'm her Uncle Draco and I'm sure we'll be alright and so will my mother. I'm just saying we'll help you both pack up everything and can we just finish our breakfast in peace and not talk about this anymore." Draco said wanting to finish the conversation.

So they ate their meals in silence and then Marcus called on his agent, his team, and his subscription to the Daily Prophet to cancel, quit the team, and gave a handsome pay to his agent for his quidditch reference and could be offered to come back to the team after a hitatus. Then Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle packed up the nursery with the boxes Ravenna enchanted to hold much more than what they could actually hold. The house elves packed the kitchen and dining room and made their way to their new Californian home in Monterey at her old family home in Half Moon Bay. Narcissa had helped pack the parlor, library, and their study with the use of her wand and Marcus packed up their bedroom and Ravenna was packing up the baby.

They had the rest of the night to eat dinner out in the restaurant Marcus and Ravenna had their first date and made it a night of fun and when they got back to the empty house they saw that there was more than a dozen of death eaters in the house breaking glass and then they were thankful that they moved their stuff to their house earlier that day. Narcissa and Draco got into the house through the basement and they were found by the other death eaters "WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE? THE DARK LORD WANTED YOU AT YOUR MANOR!"

"We came since we heard Marcus was to be recruited tonight and we wanted to find him to congradulate him." Draco said with a smirk. He was a great actor.

"Oh Draco my dear boy." Bellatrix said and patted him on the head.

"Yes Bellatrix I thought we could come but apparently he chickened out." Draco said and then Crabbe and Goyle came down from the bedrooms upstairs and said "Not up there either."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
